Como antes
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Actualizado- Hablando con un amigo: Porque no había mejor sensación en el mundo que decirle tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta... Es tan liberador. Zack y Tifa
1. Regresando

Este es el primer fic de Final Fantasy que escribo. Es una idea medio loca que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza en los últimos días y bueno decidí sacarla finalmente xD. El Fic se basa principalmente en Final Fantasy VII sin embargo anexare algunos personajes de otros final fantasy. Se desarrollará en un universo paralelo, porque…. Porque si y ¡YA! xD

Disclaimers: Ninguno de los Final Fantasy me pertenece, sino desde hace mucho habría sacado un remake para PS3 de Final Fantasy VII

_**Regresando**_

Era una calurosa noche de verano, donde las calles eran bañadas por la tenue luz de la luna y algunas farolas alargadas que aún funcionaban. Nibelheim no podía considerarse una gran ciudad como Midgar ni mucho menos; más bien era una de esos lugares que pasan sin pena ni gloria y que ni por turismo valía la pena visitar. Las casas eran blancas con techo rojo y jardines con flores, exceptuando algunas, que eran bastantes ostentosas de las cuales habría solo unas cuantas. Las calles parecían cortadas con un mismo patrón y no había mucho entretenimiento, ya que era una ciudad bastante pequeña en la que todo el mundo se conocía.

Silencio. Silencio, es lo único que se escucha a medianoche en Nibelheim. Noche tras noche es todo igual, pero este día sería distinto. Los pasos de alguien que corría fuertemente contrastaba con el silencio imperturbable que hace minutos existía en las calles de Nibelheim.

Una pequeña niña de 13 años en pijamas y con su cara totalmente roja, era la que ocasionaba ese ruido. La jovencita era blanca, con un lacio y largo cabello negro y unos expresivos ojos color castaño rebosantes de cristalinas lágrimas. Se detenía cada cierto tiempo y jadeaba mientras se apartaba las gruesas lágrimas de su blanquecino rostro. Luego de tener un buen rato corriendo, paró en seco y se limpió nuevamente su cara, para luego continuar su travesía, pero esta vez, caminando lentamente.

Finalmente llego a su destino, una casa con un enorme jardín lleno de rosas, claveles y otras flores que la niña no supo identificar. Además del jardín la casona tenía un Porsche cómodo con sillas y una mesa para tomar el té por las tardes. La puerta era de madera de roble con el pomo de la puerta plateado, lo cual combinaba con las letras que estaban colocadas a lado de las ventanas "Strife" decía. La casa pertenecía a la familia Strife. Abrió la pequeña reja blanca y tratando de no hacer ruido se detuvo frente a una ventana, mirándola fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a actuar…

_ ¡Cloud!_ susurró la pequeña, con la esperanza de ser oída sin que nadie de la casa, además de por quien llamaba, se despertara.

_ ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud! ¡Cloud!_ insistió Tifa un par de veces más.

Sin embargo, la casa permaneció inmutable, ya que nadie se había despertado….

Ellos habían sido amigos desde siempre. Desde que tenía memoria Spiky, como le llamaba Barret su "padrastro", había estado ahí… en sus cumpleaños, en los domingos en la tarde, en el funeral de sus padres…siempre…siempre.

Mientras estaba parada en frente de su ventana y el viento acariciaba su lacio cabello, Tifa recordó como había sido todo hace 1 mes, cuando Barret le anunció todo.

_**Flashback: 1 mes antes**_

_ ¿Y por qué?_ pregunto Tifa enojada

_ Tsk… Sabes que las cosas no están yendo bien Tif_ explicó pacientemente Barret, un hombre robusto y moreno con muchos tatuajes en ambos brazos.

Pese a lo que muchos pensarían, Barret había sido un excelente padre para las dos hijas de sus amigos Tifa y la pequeña Marlene, y se habia ocupado de ellas desde que la mayor tenía 7 y la menor a penas era un bebe.

_ Ya esta decidido, nos vamos a Midgar en lo que termines este año de escuela. Despídete de tus amigos y eso…

Sabía que con el carácter de Tifa, no podía darle largas a la conversación. También sabia que le dolería alejarse de todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento, pero era necesario. Por el bien de ella y de su hermana, había buscado trabajo en la empresa ShinRa, lastimosamente en Nibelheim no habia ninguna sucursal por lo que hace unas semanas viajó a Midgar donde pudo conseguir trabajo… Mejor ahí que en Wutai, pensaba el moreno.

_ ¿ Y VENDERAS LA CASA DE MIS PADRES, BARRET?_ gritó Tifa_ SI MIS PADRES ESTUVIERAN VIVOS…

Dejó la frase en el aire y salió como un vendaval por la puerta principal dejando a Barret inundado en la tristeza.

_**Fin del Flashback: 1 mes antes**_

Se sentía culpable por haberse portado de una forma tan impertinente e inmadura. Sabia que todo lo que Barret habia hecho era por el bien de ella y Marlene, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tendría que empezar de cero, lo cual le asustaba mucho. Además tendría que alejarse de sus amigos… y de Cloud… especialmente de él…

Cloud… el chico rubio y extraño que era su mejor amigo desde siempre. Ese Cloud que nunca la dejó sola ni en los buenos ni en los malos momentos… y a pesar de que en los momentos más oscuros hasta su sombra desapareció, el se mantuvo ahí.

La razón por la que no le habia dicho que se marchaba era que no tenia palabras. No quería despedirse. Mentira… lo que Tifa más temía era que no le importara un comino que ella se fuera, y prefería quedarse con la duda… Sabía que no era culpa de Cloud, esa era su personalidad muy extraña, siempre así… incluso de niños Cloud siempre habia sido Cloud.

_Si… prefiero quedarme con la duda_ pensó Tifa, regresando por el camino que habia venido.

Emprendió su viaje de regreso a casa, y decidió pasar por su sitio favorito: el pozo.

Habían pasado tantos buenos momentos ahí, ella y Cloud… claro también estaban los demás… Zack, Elena y tantos amigos más… pero mientras más se acercaba, más se notaba la sombra de alguien sentado a un lado del pozo. Tenia dos opciones: o irse sana y salva para su casa o acercarse y ver que era un tipo malo y echarse a correr. O también estaba la tercera que fuera Cloud y pudieran hablar tranquilamente, lo cual era poco probable…

_ Bueno, el que no se arriesga nada consigue y de todos modos yo soy veloz, y si me alcanzan siempre podré poner en práctica lo que Zangan-sensei me ha enseñado ¡eh!_ pensó Tifa en su afán de darse ánimos.

Llenándose de valentía, se acerco con los puños apretados preparándose para una pelea que ella solita se habia inventado…

La persona que se encontraba en el pozo decidió irse, ya que la sombra se movía y pronto se escuchaban los pasos… era él con su alocado cabello rubio que brillaba a la luz de la luna… El corazón de Tifa comenzó a latir rápidamente… el noto que era ella…

_Tifa_ dijo Cloud por lo bajo.

El era un muchacho de 14 años, con cabellos amarillos y ojos de un azul intenso, y bajo esa luz con esa noche estrellada a Tifa le parecía mucho más hermoso que de costumbre.

_ E-h-h-h-h-h… A-h-h-h-h m-i-e-r-d-a… Esteeee…. Yo… yo no podía dormir… y…_ tartamudeaba ella como nunca antes lo habia hecho en la vida.

_ ¿Puedes sentarte conmigo un rato?_ dijo Cloud con su voz de siempre.

Dio media vuelta en dirección al pozo y Tifa le seguía. Generalmente Tifa era la que sacaba los temas de conversación, era alegre y optimista, pero hoy no tenía ánimos, mañana se iba y tal vez para nunca más volver… pensaba ella como todas las adolescentes de su edad.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada mientras observaban las estrellas. Cloud puso sobre los hombros de Tifa, su suéter azul oscuro diciendo que estaba haciendo frío, y esa fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en un buen rato. El silencio era incómodo para Tifa, porque no era lo que quería… ella quería gritar que se iba y llorar en su pecho y que el la abrazara… como si la… como si la… como si la amara como ella a él.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que Cloud era para ella… su primer amor. Triste que al descubrirlo sea el momento del adiós.

_Mmm… ¿Cloud?_ preguntó Tifa tímidamente…

_ ¿Mmm?

_ Yo… me voy.

_ Lo sé.

Ahora el croar de los sapos se escuchaba y se volvió a hacer presente el silencio incómodo.

_ Se que… por eso me has estado evitando en estos días. Barret le dijo a mi mamá y accidentalmente escuché…

_ Yo… no quería decirte adiós_ dijo ella mientras volteó su rostro hacia el y le observó fijamente.

_ Entonces no lo hagas…

El azul profundo se encontró con el castaño, cada vez más y más cerca. El calor de dos manos se encontraron y…

_ ¡Tifa! ¡Tifa! Despierta, ya estamos llegando_ decía la emocionada voz de una niña.

El griterío de Marlene sacó a Tifa del sueño-recuerdo que estaba teniendo.

_ ¡Wow que emoción!_ decía Marlene sin parar_ Yo no recuerdo muchas cosas de Nibelheim ¿Es igual que antes, papá? ¿Tifa?

_ ¡Jajajajajajajaja! No te emociones tanto Marlene_ respondió Tifa mientras volteaba a ver a la niña de 9 años que hacia pucheros en el asiento de atrás _ es un poco aburrido comparado con Midgar.

_ ¡Seh! Mira quién lo dice, la que hacia berrinches cuando le dije que nos íbamos_ comento alegremente Barret mientras conducía su camioneta.

En los últimos casi 3 años las cosas habían ido bien para la familia Lockhart-Wallace. En ShinRa le habían ofrecido un buen puesto a Barret como director de unas construcciones en la nueva sucursal de Nibelheim, lastimosamente, como había vendido la casa de los Lockhart se tendrían que mudar a una casa distinta de la que habia sido el hogar de las niñas por casi 13 años.

_ ¡Barret! ¡Jo! En ese tiempo era inmadura… además te pedí disculpas por mi error_ decía Tifa mientras le ponía una falsa mala cara y los brazos cruzados sobre su prominente pecho.

Tifa habia crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Con sus ojos igual de hermosos que cuando era una niña y su cabello aun más largo atado graciosamente al final, simulando la cola de un delfín. Una mujer mucho más madura que era la madre, amiga y hermana de Marlene, que reía al recordar que luego de su encuentro con Cloud en el pozo, volvió a casa a abrazar a su querido padre postizo y a pedirle unas disculpas que él con mucho gusto les dio.

_ ¡Oh! Mira, abrieron un restaurante de comida típica de Wutai_ exclamó Barret_ Bien o mal la ciudad ha hecho algunos avances.

_ Poner un restaurante de comida wutense no son avances, avances es que ya tengamos Internet_ refutó Tifa

_ ¡Joder con el Internet! Ustedes los jóvenes solo piensan en el Internet_ gritó Barret, pero no molesto, sino con sus típica forma de hablar_.

_ ¿Falta mucho?_ pregunto Marlene

_ No, ya solo nos faltan 2 cuadras_ respondió Barret_ ¿Cuál es la dirección exacta que pone en los papeles de la compañía, Teef?

ShinRa habia realizado todo el papeleo de la adquisición de la nueva casa.

_ ¿Ehhhhmmm? Nibelheim, calle los pinos, casa número…

_ ¿Número?_ pregunto Barret sin recibir respuesta, ya que Tifa estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Con un demonio, joder! ¿Qué número?_ gritó Barret

_ ¡Ah! 18, Pa. 18.

_ ¿18? ¿Uno? ¿Ocho? ¿Dieciocho? ¡Ja! Si Spiky y su familia no se han mudado seremos vecinos de tu novio, Tifa_ exclamo Barret mientras miraba la reacción de Tifa

_ ¡OH! ¿Hermana tienes un novio?_ pregunto Marlene asombrada

_ ¡No! Le hagas caso a papá, Marlene, a veces se pone medio tonto_ comentó Tifa como restándole importancia al asunto.

_ ¿Papá? Casi nunca me dices papá… Estas apenada porque veras a tu novio… novio…

_ ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio! ¡Tifa tiene Novio!_ Barret y Marlene entonaron una ridícula cancioncita mientras reían de la cara roja de vergüenza de Tifa.

_ ¡Ashhhhhhhhhh! No los soporto_ gritó Tifa apenada, y diciendo esto se puso a ver por la ventana mientras encendía su ipod y lo ponía en random.

Que cosas tiene el destino… mira la canción que ha salido_ pensó Tifa

_No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu ropero._

_No veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir._

_No veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños_

_Y me desvelo_

_Pensado en ti_

Habían pasado 3 años… 3 largos años…

_No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto_

_No veo la hora de explicarte quien soy yo_

_Y recuperar los momentos que perdimos_

_En el camino_

_Solos tú y yo._

Pero Tifa… no habia dejado de pensar en el…

_Tengo tanto para darte_

_Un beso en libertad_

_Un abrazo por la noche, un cuento que te haga soñar_

_Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer_

_Amor contigo, yo quiero aprender_

Tontamente le seguía queriéndolo y recordándolo…

_Por ti puedo ser_

_Una tarde en tu piel_

_Una vida en tus ojos de miel_

_Por ti vuelvo a ser_

_Amor y fe_

_No veo la hora de volverte a ver_

Recordado esa noche, 28 de Julio, la que sin haberlo previsto… él la había besado….

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que les guste! Me dejan reviews con sus opiniones, quejas, tomatazos (TOT) y gracias por leer ps…

**Aclaratoria importante: **Como pueden haber observado a leer, es un universo alterno no tan alterno xD las localidades permanecen igual solo que no hay magias ni meteoritos ni nada de eso. Además Barret tiene sus dos manos ¿Por qué? Porque no se… me imagine a Barret como un obrero (que posteriormente ascendió pues) y no me imagino a un obrero sin un brazo. ¡Bueno eso es todo! Gracias


	2. De Amigos y momentos incómodos

Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo de cómo antes, me alegro mucho de que les guste mi fic *.* y sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, el siguiente fic se escribe sin fines lucrativos.

**De Amigos y momentos incómodos **

El calor azotaba ese viernes por la tarde a Nibelheim, lo cual era muy extraño teniendo en cuenta el usual clima templado de la localidad. El aire acondicionado, los ventiladores e incluso los abanicos estaban siendo usados en ese momento más que en ningún otro día del año. Los hogares en los que habían niños optaron por poner piscinas inflables y adelantar el carnaval jugando con globos llenos de agua y rociadores, mientras que los vendedores de helados eran atacados por la oleada de niños que venían al oír la alegre canción del carrito.

A pesar de eso había personas que preferían quedarse en casa, como aquel par de muchachos… El pelinegro de ojos azules estaba acostado en el piso de madera frío mientras se abanicaba con una revista "Cocina Fácil". El rubio acostado en el cómodo sofá negro frente al televisor, en su mano derecha tenía una Coca-Cola.

Ambos jóvenes estaban embobados por el calor y prestaban muy poca atención a la película que en esos momentos decía "trabajamos en lo que odiamos para comprar basura que no necesitamos"

_El pensamiento de Tyler es acertado_ comentó el rubio mirando al techo.

_Seh… _ respondió el compañero más por inercia que por haber escuchado lo que dijo.

Un trago largo de Coca-Cola por parte de uno y un aleteo de la revistar por parte del otro dejando así morir la conversación.

De pronto el pelinegro se levantó atléticamente de un salto para sentarse al lado de su amigo y decir:

_ ¡Ya! ¡Yuna! ¿Qué tal, Yuna?

_ No, Zack

_ ¿Por qué? ¿No me dirás que no es hermosa? Además tiene unos ojos…

_ ¡Que dan miedo!

_ Un ojo azul y otro verde enamoran. No hay otra chica en Nibelheim así.

Silencio y una cara estoica fue la respuesta.

_ Mmm...…_pensó Zack_ ¡Entonces Yuffie! ¿No te gusta? Es enérgica y…

_ Es lesbiana_ espetó Cloud cortante

_ Jajajajajajajajaja que no te escuche, porque sino te cortará tus testículos_ con esta última frase Zack quitó su rostro alegre y agregó en tono serio_ Ahora en serio, de todas las chicas de la escuela y Nibelheim ¿Por qué Aerith Gainsborough?

_ Aún te gusta, ¿cierto?_ evadió la pregunta Cloud

_ ¿Gustarme? Nah, salimos un par de veces y realmente no fue lo que pensé_ respondió Zack, mientras le quitaba la Coca-Cola de las manos a Cloud y tomaba un largo sorbo que bajo por su garganta calmando la sed ocasionada por el calor_ Pero, la verdad, es que pienso que te estás metiendo tu solito en un lío.

_ ¿Y eso por qué? No veo cuál es el problema si ya no te interesa_ contestó Cloud no muy seguro de la respuesta de su amigo. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la chica que le gustaba por mantener la amistad de Zack, su mejor amigo desde los últimos años.

_ Es linda, si, y dulce, pero luego se pone empalagosa y termina por darte un poco de caries, y finalmente se te caen las muelas, aunque tal vez eso sea bueno para ti, tal vez necesitas un "hoooola" para quitarte esa cara de perro que siempre traes jajajajaja_ dijo esto último imitando el saludo habitual de Aerith.

Cloud agradeció en silencio a Zack. En realidad, el nunca había sido una persona de muchas palabras y era feliz sabiendo que los amigos que tenía, incluyendo a Zack, le aceptaban como era.

_Hablando de todo, eso de cambiar de personalidad es un poco surrealista ¿no? Ya sé que es una película, pero ¿Te imaginas que yo muera y tu te creas yo y asumas mi personalidad y mi vida?_ comentó Zack acerca del "Club de la Pelea" la película que veían_.

_Tsk… no las probabilidades de que quiera imitar tu terrible vida son pocas _fue la respuesta de Cloud con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

La conversación que estaba dándose a lugar fue interrumpida por el repique del celular de Zack. El joven hurgó entre los numerosos bolsillos de su bermuda gris hasta que al fin encontró su celular y leyó en el identificador de llamadas "El Viejo", refiriéndose a su padre, una mala costumbre que adquirió de Tidus, el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

_ ¡Zack al habla! Estoy en casa de Cloud…. _ contestaba mientras miraba hacia arriba en señal de fastidio_. Okeeeeeey voy para allá entonces… vale, le diré a Cloud_ y cortó la llamada

El ojiazul se levanto del sofá bostezando mientras estiraba sus atléticos brazos, para luego guardar el celular en el bolsillo. Lanzó la revista de cocina en la mesa.

_ El Viejo dice que nos invita a comer al Nirvana_ informó Zack, refiriéndose al restaurante de comida wutense.

_Yo paso.

_No seas amargado, Nubecita, así nos distraemos un poco.

_ Es por los vecinos nuevos, pero dile a Angeal que igual gracias._ respondió Cloud tomando el control remoto y cambiando distraídamente los canales.

_ Cierto…. ¿Y ya sabes quienes son?_ preguntó Zack con curiosidad.

La respuesta fue una subida de hombros por parte de Cloud.

Zack camino hacia el pasillo que daba hacia el umbral de la puerta principal moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de que su amigo nunca cambiaría. Abrió la puerta y gritó diciendo "Chao Nubecita, Te Amoooo Mamá" cerró la puerta y se fue. Desde la cocina se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Una mujer rubia de cabello corto e intensos ojos verdes, de unos 40 o 45 años, se asomó a la sala de televisión.

_ ¿Se fue Zack? Pensé que esperaría la cena… que hijo adoptivo más ingrato_ dijo a la vez que fijaba su vista en la revista de cocina sobre la mesa_.

Cloud asintió

_ A veces me pregunto si eres mudo_ dijo la madre de Cloud_. ¡Ay! ¡Pobre de mí! ¿Qué haré con un hijo desordenado…_ tomo la revista de la mesa_ y un hijo mudo?_ golpeó a Cloud tiernamente en la cabeza con la revista mientras este le daba una tímida sonrisa como de "Bueno…" por su parte, ella le devolvió una calida sonrisa materna antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina a preparar la cena sorpresa para sus nuevos vecinos…

A pesar de lo que muchos podían pensar, Tifa era una joven insegura y tímida en el fondo de su corazón, lo cual era muy contrario a la personalidad optimista que solía mostrar al mundo. En ese momento, en la camioneta Chevrolet verde de Barret, se estaba librando una batalla a muerte entre el cerebro y el corazón de Tifa. La joven intentaba pensar fríamente que había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que vio a Cloud y que en ese entonces eran unos niños, mientras que su corazón se derretía anhelando por ver nuevamente al portador de esos profundos ojos azules que desde hace tiempo atrás le robaba sus sueños cada noche.

_ ¡Hermana! ¡Mira! Llegamos_ exclamó alegremente Marlene mientras daba saltitos en el asiento de atrás desordenando algunas maletas.

_ Nueva ciudad, nueva vida niñas _ Barret había apagado la camioneta y procedía a bajarse del auto para inspeccionar la nueva casa, cuando detectó la melancolía de Tifa… _ ¿Sucede algo, Teef?

_ ¿Eh? No, nada_ respondió Tifa al ser sacada de sus pensamientos_. Vamos Marlene, bajemos nuestras maletas_. Y abriendo la puerta y dando un enérgico salto que revoloteó su cabello, se dispuso a sacar a Marlene del auto.

Sin embargo Barret estaba preocupado, ya que el camión de la mudanza aún no había llegado. En la camioneta solo estaba la ropa de las chicas, además de la suya propia y algunas herramientas de él; la línea blanca, camas y muebles las tenía el camión.

_ ¿No se suponía que el camión de la mudanza ya estaría aquí cuando llegáramos?_ preguntó Tifa mirando alrededor como tratando de divisar el camión de mudanzas, sin embargo lo que pudo ver fue el letrero plateado de "Strife"."Aún vives aquí, Cloud" pensó Tifa nostálgicamente.

_ Si, llamaré a Reeve para ver que pasó_ respondió Barret y con esto se recostó del auto para comunicarse con el hombre que había realizado todo el papeleo de la mudanza.

Marlene no cabía en si de tanta felicidad. Observaba los autos que pasaban, que eran pocos realmente, las casas y la suya propia. Comentaba cuán hermoso era el clima de montaña y que deseaba subir al Monte Nibel en lo que tuvieran tiempo. A pesar de la emoción de la niña, ninguno de los adultos le prestaba atención. Uno marcaba furiosamente el número de teléfono del Director de Recursos Humanos de ShinRa, mientras la otra se sentaba en el suelo dándole la espalda a la residencia "Strife", no quería ver al rubio… al menos no todavía.

Miro al cielo y se quedo detallando la nube en forma de dragón que lanzaba fuego por su boca, de pronto el dragón fue cambiando de estructura hasta tomar la forma de un cangrejo. La metamorfosis hizo que Tifa pensara algo.

_Mmm... Si tan solo fueras menos impredecible… no me gustarías tanto_ se retractó al tener la certeza de que si Cloud fuera distinto no le llamaría la atención_.

Por su parte, Barret al fin había logrado localizar a Reeve. Este le había informado que el camión se retrasó por problemas en los peajes, pero que con certeza estarían en Nibelheim antes de las 8:00 pm.

_Será mejor que metamos las maletas al menos_ dijo Barret a sus hijas mientras abría la maleta y las niñas tomaban cajas unas más grandes que otras. La tarea duró al menos 10 minutos, ya que no tenían muchas cosas que llevar dentro de la casa.

Faltaba al menos una hora y media para que llegara el camión y todos morían de la ansiedad, incluso Marlene luego de haber llevado todas las cajas se le acabo la emoción y comenzó a sentir el cansancio de viajar casi 10 horas en auto hasta lo que Barret llamaba "donde se enchufa el sol".

Pero ellos no eran los únicos ansiosos, en la casa "Strife" Elena Highwind miraba a hurtadillas por la ventana, esperando que fuera el momento oportuno para abordar a sus vecinos. Por enésima vez desde que la Chevrolet hizo su aparición en al frente de la casa de al lado, Elena caminó hacia la sala de televisión donde se encontraba su hijo acostado muy cómodamente como hacia algunas horas lo había dejado.

_ Ve a cambiarte, esa ropa es inadecuada para conocer a los vecinos Cloudy_ ordenó la madre en tono tajante pero cariñoso.

Elena apartó las cortinas blancas de la ventana, espiando nuevamente a la gente de al lado cuando Cloud habló…

_ Creo que más inadecuado es andar espiando a la gente_ se rascó la mejilla distraídamente.

La cara de Elena fue tomando un ligero color carmesí digno de una adolescente.

_ Quiero ir a conocerlos y hacerles la invitación cuando sea el momento A-P-R-O-P-I-A-D-O, así que no es espiarlos, solo es recolectar información_ respondió mientras ponía hacia un ligero movimiento de cabeza como restándole importancia al asunto. Estaba vestida muy bien sin llegar a ser demasiando elegante. Llevaba un suéter verde oliva en cuello V que combinaba perfectamente con el pantalón beige de bota recta.

_ Opino que no les agradará que vayas a asfixiarlos cuando no tienen ni…. _ Cloud miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda_... media hora en su casa, al menos a mi no me gustaría.

_ No todos son unos huraños como tu, Cloud_ camino hacia el televisor y lo apagó_ ve a cambiarte.

Cloud se levanto de su cómodo sofá y se dirigió a las escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso. Era increíble lo fastidiosa que podía ser su madre con la cordialidad hacia los otros. Usualmente no le contestaba de esa forma a su madre ni se molestaba con ella, pero lo que había hecho en la mañana había sido una "cagada" (como diría su tío Cid).

"_**Flashback"**_

Cloud estaba en su computadora revisando su Twitter, como hacia usualmente por las mañanas. Le gustaba esa red social, a diferencia del Facebook, porque era más útil. Allí podia leer el las noticias políticas, económicas y tecnológicas que le interesaban conocer sin invertir demasiado tiempo investigado, aunque siempre había un idiota ( ZPuppyFair) que le enviaba chistes malos o un "¿Como lo llevas?". En fin, leía un artículo del profesor Hojo, científico renombrado de ShinRa, para la cual trabajó su padre y trabaja actualmente su tío Cid Highwind, cuando le llegó una mención.

_ Seguro es Zack y sus chistes malos o Tidus con sus fotos de putas_ se dijo para si mismo.

Sin embargo el mensaje no pudo dejarlo más que sorprendido, en realidad no lo podia creer… Era Aerith. Cloud leyó:

" AeGains: Holaaaaa ¿Cómo estas? Pásame tu número y hablamos. See You :D"

Respondió a la mención con su número de teléfono por un mensaje privado e inmediatamente buscó su celular esperando a que Aerith se comunicara con él.

La verdad ellos nunca habían sido amigos. Ella solo le gustaba por como era con los demás. Estar cerca de ella era como estar en casa luego de estar fuera por mucho tiempo… y hacia ya bastante que el no se sentía igual… se sentía vacío.

Aerith vivía en Nibelheim desde que tenía 4 años, cuando el profesor Gast Gainsborough y su esposa Elmyra se mudaron al pueblo para alejarse del mundo. Eran, de hecho, la familia más poderosa del lugar. Ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar nunca. El la empezó a notar cuando tenía 15 años, pero como ella era un año mayor…

Fue entonces cuando Zack comenzó a salir con ella… en cierto modo se sintió enojado, pero luego cayó en cuenta que ninguno de los dos le debía nada a él… Salieron durante 6 meses y de repente Zack terminó con ella… Aerith quedó destrozada y Cloud nunca supo la razón de su ruptura salvo un "no era lo que pensaba". A Zack pareció afectarle menos.

Seis meses después de su ruptura, en el cumpleaños 17, comenzaron a hablarse ya que Zack se apareció en la fiesta con Quitis, una universitaria que venia cuando estaba de vacaciones a visitar a sus padres… Allí empezó todo, con ese beso y que luego se fue poniendo más intenso hasta que acabaron detrás de unos matorrales en el jardín sin ropa. Se siguió repitiendo posteriormente pero nunca pasó a nada serio. Él no tenía su número, ella no tenía su número. Solo pasaba cuando se daba la oportunidad y se encontraban casualmente o cuando ella le contactaba por Twitter para que fuera a su casa porque sus padres no estaban.

A veces pensaba que Aerith hacia todo esto para llamar la atención de Zack, pero pensándolo bien a el no podría importarle menos (y en la tarde comprobaría que era verdad). A Cloud lo único que le importaba es que estar con Aerith, fuera mucho o poco, le hacia sentirse feliz. Ahora, casi 9 veces después, el mensaje le desconcertaba… no era como los usuales.

El teléfono de Cloud sonó, era un número desconocido, así que debía ser ella:

_ Ho-laaaa, Cloud ¿Cómo estás?_ preguntó una dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono.

_ Hey, Aerith… bien, supongo.

_ Mmm… Me preguntaba si algún chico me podría invitar al cine esta noche.

_ ¿Una cita?

_ Mmm… Puede que si, puede que no… ¿Quién sabe?_ la frase terminó con una risilla juguetona.

"**Fin del Flashback_"_**

Su cita con Aerith fue arruinada por su madre que le dijo que debía estar en la cena para los nuevos vecinos… así que ahí estaba la verdadera razón por la que estaba más ácido que nunca.

Cloud decidió vestir con un pantalón negro, botas militares y una camisa blanca de botones, en realidad no lo decidió, estaba la ropa planchada sobre la cama lo que indicaba el mensaje subliminal de su madre y ya la había exasperado bastante como para desobedecerle en esto también.

Cuando bajo a la sala su madre estaba muy contenta con lo que veía, tanto que le había hecho olvidar la pequeña disputa que se suscitó hacía solo unos cuantos minutos. Dado que Cloud estaba tan apuesto, su madre decidió que el tendría el honor de hacerle la invitación formal a los vecinos para la cena.

Cruzó la verja de su jardín para dirigirse al de los vecinos, eran las 7:15 pm. Las luces de la casa de al lado estaban encendidas y dentro se escuchaba un escándalo. La familia en si era muy ruidosa, desde donde estaba la verja se podia oír la estruendosa risa de un hombre y una suave risa de una niña; y el "reto, reto, reto" mezclado con risas de una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar.

Toco la puerta y espero viendo en el suelo la alfombra que decía " elcome" porque la "W" ya estaba roída. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió…

_ ¿Si?_ dijo una voz de mujer

Cloud comenzó a subir la mirada, pasando por las converse negras de cuero que le llegaban a los tobillos…

**Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido…**

Las pantorrillas desnudas hasta la rodilla donde comenzaba una bermuda ceñida al cuerpo de la muchacha…

**Sus manos comenzaban a sudar… **

La camisa blanca que dejaba ver un prominente pecho… el cuello largo y blanquecino… el cabello castaño y esos ojos hermosos que le hacían olvidar todo…

**Su boca se quedo seca… comenzó a sentir ese calor profundo, las mariposas que hacían cosquillas en su estómago, y la felicidad en su corazón… sentía que el vacío se había ido al ver esos ojos rebosantes de vida… **

_Cloud…

_ Aerith…

_ ¿Aerith? ¿Eh?

Fue lo único que Tifa, su amiga de infancia, había tenido que decir para saber que ella estaba decepcionada y que el la había cagado… Estaba frente al momento más incómodo en su vida…

**Nota de la autora: **Odio a Aerith… xD trataré de no ser mala con ella porque no me parece justa tampoco xD Espero retratar a los personajes lo más parecido a sus personalidades… Cualquier duda PREGUNTEME ;D


	3. Chop Suey

¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz por la acogida que le han dado a "Como antes", espero no decepcionarl s. *.* Sus reviews me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

Quería hacer unas aclaratorias acerca del capitulo anterior que se me paso por alto decir y corregir unos errores minúsculos.

1.- No me acordaba del nombre de la mamá de Aerith, solo se que era un nombre horroroso, así que le puse el de la madrastra en el juego, pero en el fic si es su verdadera madre.

2.- El cumpleaños en el que Cloud y Aerith estuvieron juntos por primera vez era el de ella. Cronológicamente este hecho se encuentra ubicado 9 meses antes de la llegada de Tifa (en el fic puse nueve veces y no se xq -.-" supongo que escribir a las 12 am no es muy bueno para mis neuronas xD)

3.- Viendo unas fotos me di cuenta de que Tifa tiene el pelo castaño -.-" así que lo que dije en el primer capitulo de su pelo no cuenta xD

¡Eso es todo! Los dejo con este capitulo que con todo el corazón AME escribir ¡Disfrútenlo! Recuerden que por desgracia Final Fantasy no me pertenece.

**Chop Suey**

La casa estaba completamente en silencio a pensar que eran las 10:30 de la mañana.

El camión de la mudanza había llegado la noche anterior a las 9:30 pm, una hora y media más tarde de lo que le habían dicho a Barret. Así que en cuanto lo vieron llegar, la familia se dispuso a medio ordenar sus cosas. Armando en primer momento las camas, que se iban utilizar más de inmediato y conectando los aparatos eléctricos más importantes como la cocina y la nevera.

Marlene estaba rendida y Barret había pasado casi 10 horas manejando por lo que el también estaba agotado. Ambos se fueron a dormir en lo que las camas estuvieron listas. Sin embargo Tifa tenía demasiada adrenalina dentro como para irse a dormir a pesar de que estuviera cansada. Desde que había visto a Cloud se sentía así.

Buscó entre las cajas que estaban en la sala el saco "Everlast" que utilizaba para practicar su arte marcial, y descargó con puños, patadas y lágrimas todo lo que tenía dentro. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía así… humillada, seria la palabra. No, él no la había humillado. Había sido ella misma albergando sentimientos hacia una persona que no veía desde hace 3 años.

Los puños de Tifa se encontraban rojos, mientras que el sudor se confundía con las lágrimas. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente; sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Se sentó sobre una de las cajas a descansar. Miró a su alrededor. La casa era un verdadero desastre. Era bonita, si, pero parecía que hubiera estado deshabitada por un largo rato. Tendrían que hacer un gran trabajo para regresarla a su estado original.

La sala sería cosa fácil, ya que solo tenían que pintar las paredes de nuevo porque la pintura se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Blanco, sería un color lindo, así combinaría a la perfección con la cerámica del piso que era marrón oscuro. La cocina era otra cosa, las baldosas estaban levantadas y en algunos casos rotas, tendrían que reemplazarlas completamente.

Luego de esta inspección rápida, Tifa decidió que mientras más rápido se le diera calor de hogar a la casa, mejor. Comenzó a organizar la comida en la alacena y en la nevera algunas verduras que aún no se habían dañado con el viaje. Definitivamente mañana debían ir al mercado o morirían de hambre.

Posteriormente, limpió a fondo el baño de invitados, que tenia una capa de polvo en todo el sitio. Trapeo, estrujó y en cierto modo terminó de descargar todas las emociones que no liberó golpeando al saco.

Movió al garaje las herramientas de Barret, el saco que había utilizado hace un rato, la bicicleta de Marlene y unos cuantos objetos más. Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa y sin darse cuenta cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol le acariciaban el rostro, para ella no había peor forma de despertar, se quito la maraña de pelo de la cara y procedió a estirar sus brazos con pereza y bostezar logrando que se le aguaran un poco los ojos. Estaba en su cama, seguramente Barret la había llevado allí en brazos como cuando era pequeña. Para él, ellas nunca dejarían de ser unas niñas.

Aún tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior, pero viendo que su cuarto no le agradaba mucho, pensó en pintarlo como el que tenía en Midgar. Esto lo haría luego de que desayunara y al terminar de poner bonito su cuarto, se daría un largo, relajante y refrescante baño.

Pasó por el pasillo y vio la puerta del cuarto de Marlene abierta. La niña debió haber acomodado todo en la mañana porque la habitación era digna de una princesita. Con su pintura rosa, la cama con cortinas y sabanas moradas y todas sus Barbie's, muñecas y demás juguetes ordenados en una estantería blanca con dibujos de mariposas de colores que Tifa había pintado para ella.

Siguió caminando y pudo observar que habían colgado las fotos de sus vacaciones en Gold Saucer y en Costa del Sol, también había unas de Tifa y Marlene cuando eran bebés, una foto de sus fallecidos padres, entre otras, y finalmente los diplomas ganados por la joven castaña en diversos concursos de artes marciales y el único diploma que tenía Marlene por su primera actuación de ballet. Las fotos se extendían por toda la escalera hasta llegar al recibidor que daba a la entrada y la sala.

La sala ya estaba pintada en gran parte, solo faltaba la pared de la puerta de entrada

En la mesita cercana a la ventana, había un plato tapado y una nota. Decía "Teef, vamos a comprar la pintura que falta, la cerámica y los víveres para los próximos días, sin necesitas algo me dices. No volveremos hasta la tarde, así que no nos guardes almuerzo. El jugo está en la nevera". Barret.

Entro a la cocina y vio que toda la cerámica ya estaba quitada. Se tuvieron que haber parado muy temprano para adelantar todo eso. Se sintió un poco mal por no haberlos ayudado, pero al fin y el cabo ella había hecho su parte en la noche. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un buen vaso del jugo que ella identifico como guayaba por el color.

Al volver a la sala, se sentó en el comedor improvisado que tenían, ya que en la cocina todo estaba lleno de polvo, destapó el plato y vio un delicioso sándwich tostado de queso amarillo, queso fundido y cebolla… justo como le gustaba.

_ Barret si que sabe consentir_ pensó la pelicastaña devorando su nutritivo desayuno.

Cuando hubo terminado con el sándwich tomó el vaso de vidrio con pequeñas fresitas dibujadas y bebió un largo trago de jugo.

_ ¡Puaj!_ exclamó Tifa poniendo cara de asco_ ¡Que manera más terrible de arruinar un desayuno! ¿Jugo de Guayaba-Lechosa, en que demonios pensaste Pa?

A inicios de año Tifa había sufrido de un grave caso de gastritis que podría repetirse si no se cuidaba como debía. Por eso Barret se había informado en Internet acerca de las cosas que su hija debía o no comer. Navegando por ahí, encontró las propiedades de esa fruta y ahora intentaba que la comiera a diario mezclándola con cosas que a Tifa si le gustaba, como en este caso, el jugo de guayaba.

Con la misma cara de asco de antes, Tifa agarró el vaso y con una última mirada de desprecio se tomó todo el jugo. Una cosa era que no le gustara, y otra muy distinta despreciar el empeño de Barret por cuidarlas, a ella y a Marlene.

Retiró los platos del comedor improvisado y se dispuso a lavarlos, para comenzar con su tarea. Pintar su cuarto.

Subió a su habitación para cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara rápidamente. Amarró su larga cabellera en un moño alto, porque sino se lo llenaría de pintura. Teniendo casi todo listo buscó todas las pinturas y periódicos que tenía para que no se manchara el piso.

Vio la pared muy animada con cara de "manos a la obra" hasta que, desde afuera, se escuchó un medio grito "¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Clouuuuuuuud! ¡UNA CUCARACHA! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!". Seguramente el gritó había sido profanado por Elena, madre de Cloud.

Pero quién había gritado era lo de menos, ya que el escuchar su nombre, trajo consigo los recuerdos de la noche anterior…

_**Flashback **_

A Marlene se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de jugar a "Verdad o Reto". En otras situaciones Tifa se habría opuesto ya que el juego no le podría favorecer. Mientras que Barret habría aprovechado para descubrir algunas verdades de sus pequeñas diablillas. Sin embargo, la única animada realmente era Marlene.

Cada uno de los adultos estaba enfrascado en su propio mundo y no prestaba atención a la niña. Poco a poco, con cada pregunta, cada uno fue contagiándose de la risueña risa de Marlene y al rato todos reían con ella.

Pasados 30 minutos de juego, siendo la más pequeña la retadora le pregunto a su padre:

_ ¿Verdad o Reto?_ sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción

_ ¡Verdad! Soy una persona valiente, no como otros que solo escogen reto_ comentó burlonamente Barret viendo de reojo a Tifa

_ ¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que yo tengo muchos secretos en vida_ contesto ella.

Sabía que si escogía "Verdad", Barret preguntaría la razón por la que Kunsel, un compañero de clases de la antigua escuela de Tifa, quedó con la nariz partida luego de venir una tarde a estudiar.

La versión de Tifa era que él se había caído por las escaleras. Pero realmente había que ser idiota para creerse ese cuento, cuando las únicas escaleras que tenían en su anterior casa eran las de la entrada y eran 3 escalones.

Lo que verdaderamente sucedió fue que el joven le robo un beso a Tifa y esta hizo que su puño derecho se lo devolviera "apasionadamente". No contó la verdad a Barret porque sabía que mataría a Kunsel por eso.

_ ¿La señorita Escarlata era tu novia?_ preguntó Marlene con mirada acusadora.

Barret no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Marlene y se puso nervioso mientras volteaba a ver a Tifa con mirada de "AYU-DA-ME"

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella era una ogra_ contesto Tifa por Barret_ Has algo mejor reto, reto, reto… _ decía riendo a carcajadas

Fue en ese mismo instante que se escucho el "toc, toc" de la puerta. Tifa dejo a su familia mientras no paraba de reír porque Barret aún tenía cara de tonto.

Pero la sonrisa de su rostro se borró al abrir la puerta… allí estaba él. Con su cabello aún más pinchudo que cuando eran niños y no recordaba que sus ojos fueran tan hermosos…

Ahora Cloud era todo un hombre. La madurez le había sentado bien. Ella en cambio se sentía igual que siempre.

La emoción embargó su cuerpo y sus labios se abrieron hasta pronunciar suavemente su nombre.

_Cloud…

**Su corazón se paró en seco.**

_ Aerith…

**La rabia invadió su interior ¿Tan poco había significado para él que ya había olvidado su nombre?**

_ ¿Aerith? ¿Eh?

_ Si… si te llamo luego_ disimulando que hablaba por teléfono y quitándose un auricular que Tifa había notado que no llevaba._ Tifa, es bueno verte.

_ Seh… a ti también_ contestó ella cordialmente.

Se quedaron uno enfrente al otro y en ese momento no se reconocían como los inseparables amigos de la niñez. Eran dos desconocidos más en el mundo. El silencio era incomodo.

Cloud sentía que Tifa le perforaba con la mirada y si estas mataran, él ya habría muerto. Lo que había hecho era una estupidez. Había confundido a dos personas demasiado distintas, ni siquiera tenían nombres parecidos.

Sabía que Tifa había notado que el no llevaba auriculares, pero ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Debía reparar el error de algún modo. Sin embargo lo que había hecho era empeorarlo todo. No había que ser un experto con las mujeres como para saber que estas odian ser confundidas.

El silencio fue interrumpido por Barret que se acercó a la puerta seguida de la pequeña Marlene.

_ ¡Spiky! ¡Sigues viviendo aquí! Jajajajajaja ¡Que bueno! ¿Verdad Tifa?_ decía Barret mientras se acercaba a despeinarlo. A pesar de que Cloud era alto aún le llegaba a Barret por los hombros_.

_ Hey, Barret… Hablaba con Tifa…

_ Pensé que esta pulga nunca crecería, jajajajajajajajaja_ reía Barret abrazándole efusivamente con un brazo.

_Seh… Mamá los invita a cenar…

_ ¿A cenar? ¡Yupi!_ exclamó Marlene que ya tenía hambre.

_ Que gran detalle de Elena_ respondió Barret saliendo de la casa para dirigirse a la de sus vecinos. Al ver que Tifa se había quedado como petrificada le dijo: ¿Vienes o qué?

_ Claro…

Y sin más que decir se dirigieron silenciosamente hasta la casa Strife con una enojada Tifa y un confundido Cloud.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El recuerdo había hecho que Tifa se pusiera molesta. Pero en fin, "a lo pasado pisado" pensaba la chica tratando de calmarse un poco, sin embargo estas palabras parecieron no surgir efecto. Tomó la brocha mediana y comenzó a pintar con la pared mientras decía cosas como "idiota… tonto… cerebro de cucaracha…"

Pasó así durante media hora más hasta que tuvo una de las paredes completamente pintada excepto por la parte más alta a la que no llegaba. Observó todo y comenzó a pintar la puerta. Pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Decorar ella misma su cuarto. Las mariposas que había dibujado en el estante de Marlene habían quedado lindas… así que solo tendría que probar que tal dibujaba en paredes.

Quería dibujar algo medio ochentoso, con colores neon… tendría que comprar la pintura para eso. Además debía esperar que la pintura base secara porque sino se dañaría el diseño. Así que siguió pintando mientras pensaba en 2 cosas: la primera era que iría a comprar la pintura luego de terminar con su habitación y la segunda era que tenía que buscar algo donde subirse para poder pintar en la parte más alta de la pared.

Puso un cd de música variada en su reproductor y comenzó a sonar **"You Are Beutiful"** de James Blunt. Con la suave canción Tifa se comenzó a relajar y daba suaves pinceladas en la pared. Y de vez en cuando bailaba al son de la canción o sujetaba la brocha como si fuera un micrófono.

Las canciones siguieron sonando y Tifa ya estaba feliz, mientras cantaba y de vez en cuando hacía un muy mal hecho pase de ballet. Tan distraída estaba que no se había percatado de que desde la ventana de los vecinos había unos ojos azules que la observaban.

Cuando Cloud entró en su habitación (hace 15 minutos), escuchaba el ruido en la casa de los vecinos. Al asomarse por la ventana, divisó a Tifa en lo que él supuso era su cuarto.

Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía por qué había pasado. Y teniendo en cuenta que ambos estudiarían en el mismo colegio (por sólo había un colegio en Nibelheim), y que ahora eran vecinos de habitación las cosas serían un poco incómodas…

A pesar de esos extraños sentimientos, en vez de irse, Cloud tomó la silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio y la puso al lado de la ventana. Se quedó observándola y mientras lo hacía la recordó cuando eran niños tan alegre y optimista… aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía madurar más rápido que los demás.

Mientras ellos jugaban, ella se iba a casa a cuidar a Marlene o a limpiar… Ya para el año en el que Tifa se marchó a Midgar, sólo hablaba con Cloud y de vez en cuando con Zack.

Pero allí, viéndola, parecía la misma niña encantadora que tanto le alegraba el día cuando eran pequeños. Le daba esa sensación de comodidad y calidez que no sentía desde que ella se fue o desde que empezó a estar con Aerith… aunque esto era distinto… muy distinto.

En esos momentos estaba cantando **"I want you're love and i want you revenge, i want you're….."**Mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción de manera muy sexy. **"Yu toux amu et ju vun tu revonje"** al escuchar esta parte Cloud rió por lo bajo… no tenía ni idea de cómo se pronunciaba el francés.

De repente Tifa volteó a ver hacia su cama y comenzó a desarrimarla para pintar la pared de donde estaba pegada. Pero la cama era bastante pesada y aunque haló con todas su fuerzas, la cama no cedió ni un milímetro.

_ Estas como pesadita ¿Eh?_ le habló Tifa a la cama mientras se ponían las manos en las caderas. _ Ya verás…

Y con esta frase procedió a agacharse para halar de nuevo la cama. Para Cloud era un espectáculo de lo más gracioso y no pudo resistirse a decir:

_ ¿Te echo una mano?_ preguntó Cloud con una media sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Tifa de la impresión se cayó y se golpeó el trasero. No esperaba que esa fuera la habitación de Cloud. Cuando eran niños esa era la habitación de Cid, su tío, y cuando este se fue, paso a ser el cuarto de guardas las cosas inútiles de Elena. Inmediatamente se levantó y dándole una mirada venenosa le respondió:

_ ¿Te parece que necesito ayuda?

_ Si_ respondió Cloud levantándose de la silla y dándole la espalda.

_ No es necesario, yo puedo sola_ refutó Tifa nuevamente.

Giró la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos de zafiro como "Por Dios". Luego de esto se volteó y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo.

_ Eso es lo bueno de que no seas insistente_ se dijo a si misma Tifa un poco decepcionada_ Seguramente se fue a ver a esa Aresith o como se llame

Esperaba que el joven insistiera y terminara ayudándola, pero eso solo serviría para hacerla sufrir más. "A lo pasado pisado, Tifa" pensó nuevamente.

Justamente cuando se disponía a seguir desarrimando la cama, tocaron la puerta de la casa.

_ Si Barret dejó las llaves creo que lo mataré por hacerme perder el tiempo_ decía la joven mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta se acomodó la camisa y se aplastó el cabello con las manos, pensando que tal vez no era Barret y lo vergonzoso que sería que algún vecino la viera en esas fachas.

Abrió la puerta y sus pupilas se ensancharon inmediatamente…

_ ¡Cloud!_ dijo la sorprendida Tifa, no se esperaba que viniera a tocar su puerta_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Supongo que es más apropiado entrar por la puerta que por la ventana_ respondió él mientras le pasaba por un lado y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro observando todo_ Aquí vivía Luxiere ¿te acuerdas?

Pero Tifa estaba lo suficientemente extrañada como para no estarle escuchando

_ ¿Te acuerdas?_ preguntó Cloud nuevamente

_ ¿Ah? No, no me acuerdo_ Tifa trató de poner su usual pose de enfado: ceño fruncido y manos en las caderas_ A Barret no le agradará encontrarte aquí, será mejor que te vayas.

Cloud se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada y comenzó a subir rápidamente escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Tifa.

_ ¡Cloud! ¡Espera! ¡Baja!_ le gritaba Tifa, pero al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto, decidió subir tras él, mientras ponía una leve sonrisa en su rostro_ ¡Ashhhh! Este idiota…

Cuando Tifa entró a su cuarto ya la cama estaba desarrimada y Cloud tenía una brocha en su mano y pintaba la pared que Tifa había tratado de pintar previamente.

Pintaba primero la parte más alta, ya que estaba subido en una silla. Ella ya sabía que era mejor dejarlo así. Tomó la otra brocha que estaba sin utilizar y comenzó a pintar la misma pared que Cloud, solo que en la parte de abajo.

Entre dos las cosas eran más rápidas. En media hora habían hecho lo que Tifa en una ya el cuarto estaba casi totalmente pintado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solamente se escuchaba la música. En el reproductor comenzó a sonar una canción de System of a Down **"Chop Suey"**

A Tifa le gustaba escuchar esa canción, sobretodo cuando estaba molesta. Y como ya no le prestaba atención a Cloud, comenzó a cantar.

_ **"Wake up, grab a brursh shsrhshrh"**_ la canción era muy rápida por lo que le era difícil pronunciar bien. Cloud se le quedó viendo detenidamente con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

_ "**blu vnu blu shrshr another fable, YOU WANTED TO"_ **Cloud se comenzó a contagiar con la canción y empezó a cantar también.

Tifa se le quedo viendo mientras sonreía y el también le sonrió abiertamente. Saltaban al mismo tiempo y movían la cabeza al ritmo de **"Father into your hands, I commend my spirit"**

No se habían dado cuenta que en realidad, se tomaron de las manos y tenían sus cuerpos pegados uno del otro, bailando un raro vals y cantando a todo gañote.

_ **"****Trust in my self righteous suicide I, cry, when angels deserve to die****In my self righteous suicide****I, cry, when angels deserve to die"_ **gritaban los muchachos mientras seguían bailando y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

La canción había terminado y el CD también pero ambos seguían medio abrazados y tomados de las manos.

El corazón de Cloud se hallaba en confusión, allí en frente de esa chica pelicastaña estaba seguro de que no había nadie que le hiciera sentir las cosas que ella le hacia sentir… su risa, su sonrisa, sus ojos… todo lo que ella hacia, todo lo que ella era le deslumbraba infinitamente.

Cloud apretó con su mano derecha la suya y con la izquierda tocó suavemente su mejilla… este roce generó un cosquilleo en sus cuerpos y ocasionó que sus corazones latieran fuertemente. Deslizo su mano izquierda hasta tocar la tersa piel de su cuello y fue entonces, con este contacto que él supo que quería besarla y que ella también lo quería.

Fue acercando sus labios a los de ella lentamente, pero a Tifa le dio miedo, sentía que por alguna razón besarse no estaría bien. Ella tenía miedo.

Se deshizo del agarre de Cloud y le dio la espalda.

_ ¡Bueno, basta de tonterías! Hay que terminar de pintar esto hoy_ dijo mientras se volteaba y le daba un encantadora sonrisa_ Debo ir a comprar más pintura ¿Te comenté que quería hacer yo misma la decoración? Quiero que sea en colores neón…

Tifa comenzó a hablar animadamente mientras terminaba de pintar la pared. Cloud sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás, pero que Tifa no querría hablar de ello.

Cuando el cuarto estuvo totalmente pintado y limpio, Tifa se dirigió a Cloud diciéndole:

_ Si no fuera por ti, no habría terminado hoy. Gracias_ le sonrió sinceramente._ ¡Que hambre tengo! ¿Tú no?

_ Seh…_ respondió Cloud mirando por la ventana en dirección a su habitación_ Oye… ¿quieres… ir a comer?

_ Me encantaría, pero debo cocinar a Marlene y Barret_ mintió Tifa

_ Ellos me dijeron esta mañana que no vendrían hasta la tarde… Vamos, será divertido_ le dijo Cloud con una mirada que Tifa no supo identificar…

_ Esta bien… vamos, pero debo bañarme primero_ respondió Tifa no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Y con este último acuerdo Cloud se fue a su casa a ducharse. Ahora Tifa estaba más confundida que nunca… Se lanzó en su cama mirando para el techo.

Primero la besaba. Luego la confundía con otra mujer y se comportaba como un idiota. Y después la ayudaba y actuaba como el chico encantador que solía ser cuando niños…

Sencillamente no lo entendía. Él era indescifrable definitivamente… Y ahora, para empeorar la situación tendría que acompañarlo a almorzar. Como en una cita…

_ Como en una cita… ¡MIERDA! ¡Tengo una cita con Cloud!_ exclamó Tifa levantándose rápidamente y entrando al baño.

Se lavo su largo cabello con un shampoo de rosas, chocolate y almendras. Y su cuerpo con un jabón sin perfume.

Una vez aseada, cepillo su largo cabello, se humectó la piel con una crema con extracto de coco y se perfumó con su fragancia favorita.

Paso 15 minutos midiéndose ropa frente al espejo, hasta que al fin se decidió por un vestido de tirantes lavanda y unas sandalias que hacían juego. Se miró a espejo muy satisfecha de su trabajo… seguramente Cloud estaría encantado con ella.

Sin embargo, tras este pensamiento, Tifa comenzó a pensar que tal vez estaba malinterpretando todo y que el solamente intentaba arreglar lo patán que había sido el día anterior… Pero ¿y el beso? Estaba segura de que había tratado de besarla… Sería mejor no arriesgarse.

Guardó el vestido y los zapatos en el armario y en su lugar sacó un top negro, con una camiseta blanca holgada y unos jeans rotos, con sus sucias converse blancas. Se ató el cabello como solía hacerlo y se sentó en su cama a esperar que Cloud estuviera listo.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando Cloud tocó la puerta. Tifa tomó su pequeño bolso donde guardaba su identificación, las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero. Abrió la puerta para salir y allí estaba él esperándole…

Tenía su cabello con su típico peinado "Spiky", una chaqueta negra de cuero, con una camisa blanca, y unos jeans ni muy ajustados ni muy anchos. En el cuello le colgaban las placas militares que estaban de moda en el momento.

El Nirvana, no estaba muy lejos, a 5 minutos en auto y a 15 caminando. Ambos prefirieron caminar. No hablaron mucho en el camino de ida salvó por un par de cosas. Llegaron finalmente al sitio.

Era un lugar muy bonito, adornado todo con figuras de dragones, jarrones que se veían antiquísimos y los hermosos árboles de cerezos. Una decoración muy wutense.

Fueron recibidos por un señor gordito que Tifa reconoció como Biggs, un antiguo amigo de Barret, pero él no la reconoció a ella. Biggs los llevo hasta una mesa y les dijo que pronto les enviaría al mesero.

Tifa observaba todo detalladamente, el restaurante era muy bonito. Luego se dio cuenta que Cloud la miraba también… "¿Es que acaso tiene esa manía?" pensó Tifa.

_ ¿Y… que tal Midgar?_ preguntó Cloud. Se notaba que le costaba sacar un tema de conversación. Tifa apreciaba eso, pero además le desconcertaba en demasía.

Antes de que pudieran contestar un joven de unos aparentes 15 o 16 años se acercó hasta su mesa. Tenía el cabello negro muy corto, con un flequillo que le caía graciosamente en el lado derecho de su rostro. Sus ojos eran negros y estaban enmarcados por unas cejas negras que en estos momentos estaban fruncidas. La joven vestía el traje típico de los mesoneros. Chaleco negro con camisa blanca y un lazo pequeño en su cuello.

_ ¿Qué quieren? _ preguntó de mal tajante la muchacha

_ Aún no nos traen la carta_ respondió Tifa molesta por la actitud de la mesera. Con esta respuesta la joven se fue por unos segundos y al volver les lanzó los dos menús_. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

_ No se ha adaptado aún, llegaron aquí el año pasado pe…_ Cloud no terminó de decir la frase cuando un estruendo se escucho a poca distancia de donde estaban.

La chica al parecer en un arranque de locura, le echó encima el arroz con camarones a una mujer que en estos momentos gritaba despavoridamente y al lado tenía a un hombre que trataba de limpiarla con una servilleta de tela.

A los pocos segundos, de la cocina, salió un hombre de unos 50 años con una espesa barba negra y al parecer regañaba a la muchacha y hacia reverencias a la pareja agredida.

La mesera salio hecha un vendaval mientras gritaba "¡Váyanse a la mierda TODOS!"

El restaurante quedo en silencio hasta que la mujer-camarón salió corriendo y su acompañante también.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó Tifa aún sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

_ Ella es la "nueva"_ le respondía Cloud mientras veía la carta_ llegó el año pasado pero no tiene amigos, su relación con los profesores es mala… y eso. Los de la mesa eran Lucrecia Crescent, la profesora de biología y Vincent Valentine, el profesor de historia y arte. Al parecer la profesora la reprobó y casi no pasa de grado así que…_ Cloud subió los hombros como diciendo "es normal en ella".

_ Si tú lo dices…_ respondió Tifa algo sorprendida por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

¿Qué pedirás?_ le preguntó con curiosidad.

_ Mmm... Chop Suey_ contestó ella cerrando la carta

_ ¿Acaso le quieres hacer honor a la canción?_ dijo Cloud riendo encantadoramente.

_ Tonto _ respondió a la pregunta riendo.

Ordenaron la comida, y hablaron animadamente por un buen rato. Más Tifa que Cloud. Ya la chica se sentía cómoda con él así que hablaba alegremente mientras el escuchaba y de vez en cuando sonreía. Todo iba maravillosamente para ambos, estaban a punto de irse ya a sus respectivas casas. Tifa estaba muy contenta hasta que de repente todo se volvió gris para ella:

_¡Hoooolaaaaa!_ se escuchó una dulce voz a su espalda y Cloud puso cara de sorprendida_ ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Rinoa te vio, nosotras estamos allá_ dijo la joven señalando a las mesas que no se veían por el bar central.

_ Hey… Aerith_ respondió Cloud, a pesar de que cada vez que la veía sentía la felicidad en su corazón, esta vez sintió que había echado todo a perder.

Por su parte Tifa estaba inmóvil en su asiento. La voz de la persona que estaba a sus espaldas era la mujer con la que la habían confundido… Tenía una dulce y hermosa voz… le daba miedo voltearse.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?_ dijo Aerith riendo suavemente

_ Es Tifa… mi vecina_ respondió Cloud

_ ¡Mucho gusto, Tifa! Soy Aerith Gainsborough ¡Hurra! Me encanta hacer nuevas amigas_. Aerith caminó hasta ponerse en un sitio visible para Tifa.

"Es hermosa" fue lo único que pudo pensar Tifa al verla: Tenía el cabello rizado castaño claro tan largo como el de ella y unos alegres ojos verdes… Cloud seguramente estaría enamorado de ella… "Menos mal que no me traje ese ridículo vestido" pensó.

_ Si, encantada, soy Tifa Lockhart_ le extendió la mano.

_ Bueno volveré a mi mesa. Mi amiga es algo fastidiosa en lo que se queda sola, comienza a testearme y luego…. Ufff..._ decía riendo_ Nos vemos entonces, Tifa. Adiós Cloud…

Pero, lo que pasó en ese instante nadie lo pudo explicar. La joven se inclinó hacia la altura a la que se encontraba Cloud y depositó suavemente un beso en sus labios. Separó sus labios de los suyos y se fue.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, Tifa examinaba la decoración nuevamente mientras Cloud pedía la cuenta y ambos caminaban de regreso a casa. Ninguno habló hasta que llegaron frente a la casa de la chica.

_ Es… Aerith, es mi novia… creo_ le informó Cloud a Tifa

_ Mmm… es linda ¿eh? ¡Felicidades!_ respondió Tifa dándole la espalda.

_ Gracias… Tifa… eh… yo…_ trataba de decir Cloud pero no encontraba las palabras, estaba en una situación muy difícil_ respecto a lo que paso… antes de que te fueras…

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Tifa volteándose con su mejor sonrisa.

_ El… Beso_ dijo Cloud

_ ¡Ah! Eso, casi lo había olvidado, pero… Cloud ¿Por qué te preocupas? No fue la gran cosa_ decía Tifa restándole importancia al asunto mientras que su corazón se rompía poco a poco_. ¿No pensarás que estaba enamorada de ti?

Cloud subió la vista y la miro a los ojos, podía divisar la tristeza en ellos. Tifa habló nuevamente:

_ ¡Ja! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte_ sonrío encantadoramente y se encamino a su casa donde posteriormente lloraría sus penas.

El muchacho se quedó plantado en el sitio donde había estado con hablando con Tifa, más confundido que nunca y deseando que Aerith no se hubiera aparecido en el Nirvana para arruinarles la tarde…

_**Nota del autor:**_

¡Que felicidad siento! Amé escribir este capitulo, se que ya lo dije arriba pero igual -.-"

Aparecieron nuevos personajes, y nuevas historias que enredaran aún más a Cloud y Tifa

Aclaro ciertas cosas:

1.- La canción que cantaba Tifa era Bad Romance de Lady Gaga

2.- La otra era Chopsuey que es **IMPOSIBLE** de cantar coherentemente porque es muy rápida… por eso lo puse inentendible xD

3.- La amiga de Aerith es Rinoa Hearthtilly, la de Final Fantasy VIII

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! Se les quiere, besos º3º


	4. Las partes relacionadas

¡Holaaaa! Después de haber escrito un capitulo que me encanto… me estanqué u_u. Puede ser debido a que pasé Crisis Core de nuevo hace como una semana y mi inspiración se fue junto ton Zack ToT (Why?).

Escribí este capítulo como 1000 veces y esta es la versión que a mi parecer esta aceptable.

La página me tiene algo confundida no me salen los arroba (no pongo el símbolo porque no sale -.-") y en Word puse unos asteriscos para señalar cambio de lugar y tiempo. En no se como saldrá así que de todos modos podré un mega-espacio para evitar confusiones xD

Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que Final Fantasy VII ni los demás me pertenecen… sino Zack no habría muerto… (*inserte fondo para que 777thHeaven se corte las venas*)

_**Las partes involucradas: Culpa, Hipocresía y Confusión**_

La tarde había pasado velozmente, ya era de noche y Aerith no lo había notado. La joven castaña se encontraba en su cama en posición fetal mirando las flores que decoraban su ventana.

Las flores le encantaban, sus colores, aromas y formas todo en ellas era único y especial, sin embargo los lirios eran sus favoritas sin duda. Significaban pureza y ternura. En su opinión, al mundo le hacia falta un poco de estos valores.

Había heredado de su madre, una mujer dedicada a la botánica, su amor por las flores y era la presidenta del club de floristería en la escuela, el cual fue fundado por ella misma hace cinco años cuando estaba en el séptimo grado.

No era muy buena en los deportes, pero era excelente en matemáticas y física. Su sueño era ser médico pediatra. Y tenía 33 pequeños deseos que deseaba que el amor de su vida los cumpliera. Ella era, en su opinión, una buena chica con sus errores y virtudes. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho esa tarde en El Nirvana, ya no estaba tan segura.

Se levantó de su cama, hasta llegar al pequeño balcón en el que adoraba tomar el té con Rinoa, su mejor amiga. En ese momento estaba absorta mirando las estrellas, mientras reflexionaba arduamente de lo sucedido horas atrás, cuando se oyó alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación.

Aerith dio un respingo de sorpresa, que hizo que volcara con el codo la regadera con la que solía dar agua a sus queridos lirios.

_ Pase_ dijo Aerith por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que la persona tras la puerta lograra escuchar.

Entró un joven de unos 20 años alto, de ojos almendrados y cabello negro por los hombros atado en un moño bajo.

_ ¡Tseng!_ exclamó Aerith, el joven no solía entrar en su habitación.

_ Disculpe la interrupción señorita, pero las sirvientas no han podido entrar en los aposentos de la señorita Yuna desde el desayuno_ decía el joven con las manos en la espalda_.

_ No se puede hacer nada… hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de mi tío Braska. Aún no lo ha podido superar_ respondió la ojiverde con tristeza imaginando la amargura que estaba sufriendo su prima_.

Braska Gainsborough, el padre de Yuna, había sido un arqueólogo reconocido por realizar la traducción de las runas antiguas que se encontraban en la Ciudad Prohibida, la cuna de una de las civilizaciones más antiguas, Los Cetra o Ancianos. Posteriormente, hace 3 años, había comenzado a investigar El templo de los Cetra y fue allí donde él y su equipo encontraron su fin, al suscitarse un derrumbe. Todos murieron.

Desde ese día Yuna había venido a vivir con su familia paterna y aunque era una muchacha dulce y alegre, en ocasiones como esta se encerraba en su habitación y no salía ni dejaba entrar a nadie.

_Aunque vaya yo misma a hablar con ella, Yuna no podrá olvidar el dolor que lleva en su corazón…_ continuó Aerith melancólicamente_. Para sanar una herida lo mejor es dejar de tocarla ¿No?

Era un gran consejo, sobretodo viniendo de una persona que día tras día recordaba como Zack había terminado con ella.

_ Tiene usted razón, señorita_ mientras decía esto, observaba como Aerith buscaba una toalla en su guardarropa para secar el agua que se había derramado al tirar la tetera.

Llevaba un par de segundos secando el suelo, cuando Tseng se arrodilló a su lado, le arrebató la toalla y terminó la tarea el mismo.

_ ¡Tseng! ¡No tienes porque hacerlo!_ se levantó la joven con cara de reproche_ Podía haber limpiado eso sin que se me cayera una mano.

_ El profesor Gast me encargó cuidarla y eso es lo que hago_ terminando esta frase, Tseng se levantó y dirigiéndose a la puerta_ Es mi deber como turco.

Los turcos eran una organización que pertenecía a ShinRa, la cual se encargaba de la protección de las personas más importantes de su compañía y sus familias, eran básicamente guardaespaldas.

Aerith y Tseng se conocían desde hace unos 10 años, cuando el hermano mayor de Tseng, era el guardaespaldas de la única hija de los Gainsborough. Desde ese entonces había sido entrenado en la protección de la joven y nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

Antes de que el turco lograra salir por la puerta, Aerith le tomo de la mano y dijo:

_ Quédate un poco ¿si? Como antes…_ al ver la mirada de suplica que le dio la joven con sus intensos ojos verdes, Tseng tuvo que ceder.

_ Sólo un poco_ fue lo único que contestó. Esas palabras hicieron que la joven esbozara una hermosa sonrisa.

Como una niña pequeña le tomó de la mano dando pequeños saltos y lo guío hasta la cama, donde ella se lanzó boca abajo. Sus piernas estaban totalmente estiradas y sus pies reposaban sobre las almohadas rosas de pluma de ganso, mientras que sus manos sostenían su barbilla.

Tseng había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar con ella. Habían saltado, hablado, leído, jugado y un sin fin de cosas más. Aún así, eso fue antes de que él entrara formalmente a los turcos, lo cual sucedió hace 4 años.

_ Prometiste que como cuando éramos niños, Tseng_ dijo Aerith con cara de reproche_ Mi padre no está así que no debes preocuparte por nada_ sonrió.

Tseng no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa, así que hizo lo que la joven deseaba. La había amado desde que se conocieron… pero él no era digno de la hija Gast Gainsborough y lo sabía. Además estaban otras cosas, como que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Zack Hewley… aunque ahora todo era más complicado si tenía en cuenta a Cloud Strife.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente y Tseng pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Aerith así que pregunto:

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Hmmm… estoy… desanimada… tal vez_ respondió la joven inseguramente, mientras Tseng la observaba instándola a que continuara, fue así como Aerith comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en El Nirvana y el inicio de todas sus dudas.

_**Flashback**_

Aerith y Rinoa habían quedado de verse a las 2 de la tarde en el restaurante wutense de moda. A ella le gustaba porque ahí siempre se enteraban de los chismes del momento, en cambio Aerith lo odiaba porque era alérgica a los camarones y como el sitio era tan popular, siempre estaba concurrido. A pesar de todo, siempre que salían se encontraban allí porque en realidad no había otro sitio en Nibelheim más interesante que visitar.

Rinoa era una esbelta muchacha de 18 años que vivía con sus padres, Fury y Julia Heartilly. Su padre era el gobernador de Nibelheim, por lo que la joven tenía mucha influencia sobre los demás. Solía ser antipática y malcriada, pero con su amiga Aerith no era así, eran inseparables y la pelinegra siempre haría cualquier cosa porque la ojiverde estuviera bien.

Se encontraron a las 2 en punto, ordenaron un arroz con camarones y un pollo a la plancha para Aerith. Estuvieron hablando animadamente hasta que Rinoa divisó a lo lejos a una persona conocida para ambas.

Una rubio de cabello alborotado entraba al restaurante acompañado de una hermosa joven que nunca había visto en el pueblo. Cloud se comportaba muy encantador con ella y, en opinión de Rinoa, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto como en compañía de esa muchacha.

Aerith no se dio cuenta de que Cloud estaba a sus espaldas hasta que sin poder aguantarlo más Rinoa habló.

_ Y… ¿Qué pasó con Cloud?_ comentó como si la pregunta hubiera surgido de la nada.

_ Casualmente hablé ayer con él… Creo que ya es hora de olvidarme de Zack completamente_ respondió Aerith con tristeza.

_ Un momento… ¿No te gusta Cloud? ¿Entonces como te acostaste con él?_ preguntó indiscretamente Rinoa, causando que Aerith escupiera la bebida que estaba tomando.

_ ¡Shhhh! No tienes por qué publicarlo. Se que… se que estuvo mal_ decía la joven con tristeza_ lo hice para darle celos a Zack… pero a él parece que no le importo nada.

_ ¡Obviamente, tonta! Él nunca se enteró de eso… pero en fin, Zack no importa_ dijo Rinoa volviendo al tema que le interesaba

_Por otro lado, Cloud es un chico muy cool y en realidad me gusta bastante y él está loco por mi…

_ ¿Segura? Porque yo desde aquí lo veo coqueteando descaradamente con otra chica_ dijo Rinoa mientras metía una pajita en su boca y sorbía del jugo de manzana.

Aerith no podía dar crédito a lo que oyó y mucho menos a lo que veía en esos instantes. Cloud, el chico que el día anterior la había invitado a salir y desde que lo conoció había estado enamorado de ella, hoy estaba embelesado escuchando la conversación de una muchacha de largo cabello castaño oscuro. Su cabello era lo único que podía ver.

_ ¿…Y?_ preguntó Rinoa esperando una reacción de rabia o celos por parte de su amiga.

_ No… No lo sé, Rinoa. Cloud no me gusta tanto… ¿sabes?_ respondió Aerith bajando la mirada, la verdad no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero una cosa era segura, no eran celos.

_ ¿Cómo que no te importa? ¡Es tu hombre! ¡Pon a esa… esa perra en su lugar!_ dijo Rinoa enojada. A veces Aerith podía ser algo tonta. _ Esta bien si no quieres… pero estoy segura que Zack no volverá contigo, así que no pierdas tu tiempo frenándote por eso.

Rinoa podía ser muy dura a veces… el corazón de Aerith sentía una punzada de dolor con cada palabra que salía por la boca de su amiga, porque a pesar de lo terrible que sonaron… eran verdad.

Libertad sería la palabra que describiría perfectamente a Zack, y eso era algo que ella no podía darle. La razón por la que terminaron es que Aerith lo exasperaba, no le daba su espacio. El muchacho no pudo más y decidió terminar su relación con ella, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Debido a las "palabras de ánimo" de Rinoa, Aerith se levantó decididamente de la mesa en donde estaban y se encaminó a la mesa de Cloud. Averiguó quién era la joven y le dejó entendido que él era suyo…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Aerith terminó de contar la historia a Tseng, mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Era increíble el poder que podía ejercer Rinoa sobre ella. A él, esa joven no le parecía una buena amistad ya que usualmente traía consecuencias tan devastadoras para Aerith como estar con un hombre que no amaba.

El hecho de que Aerith y Cloud se acostaran en la fiesta en la casa Gainsborough, fue por apoyo de Rinoa para darle celos a Zack. Según la pelinegra, el corazón de Tidus no se lo había ganado con paciencia sino con acciones. Ahora la pelicastaña estaba en un lío, dónde no sabía lo que realmente quería

Dado que Aerith pidió su consejo, Tseng decidió hablarle sinceramente.

_ En mi opinión, debería dejar de hacerle caso a la joven Rinoa_ dijo Tseng con su usual cara seria.

_ Ella sólo trataba de ayudar, Tseng_ excusó Aerith a su amiga.

_ Esos no son consejos de una amiga_ reprochó Tseng con sus ojos almendrados atravesando los jade de ella_ por sus consejos es que esta metida en este lío, y con todo respeto, tampoco es justo para el joven Cloud.

Aerith estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que Tseng le decía, no quería aceptar la verdad. El joven continuó:

_Por como actuaba con esa joven, parece que le gusta y ella puede hacerlo completamente feliz. Dudo mucho que usted, que aún ama a su mejor amigo pueda hacer lo mismo que ella. Piénsalo bien…

Y con esta frase salió de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Aerith, que en el fondo estaba llena de culpa.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa, lo primero que hizo fue quedarse de pie en la sala oscura… Subió sus brazos para abrazarse a si misma. Había sido humillada nuevamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir… pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido.

La puerta de la cocina que daba al pequeño patio se abrió de golpe y Marlene salió corriendo al encuentro de su hermana mayor con su carita llena de alegría. Tifa se agachó para recibirla en sus brazos, la alzó y comenzaron a dar vueltas, riendo por toda la sala.

Una vez en el suelo y totalmente recuperada del ataque de risa que había sufrido Marlene dijo:

_ Papá instaló la parrillera, mira_ decía mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba a través de los botes de pintura abiertos. Barret era excelente en la construcción, ya todo estaba pintado y la cerámica estaba en su lugar. Mañana sólo tendría que poner los muebles para estar oficialmente mudados.

El olor de la carne en brasa llegaba desde el patio, donde Barret, con un ridículo delantal rosa con patitos le daba vueltas la carne y las salchichas.

Cuando vivían en Midgar, Barret había comprado en una ganga en el Mercado Muro una parrillera que nunca pudieron utilizar debido a que su casa era un apartamento muy pequeño, donde no había espacio para cosas "extras". Pero en esta casa, más grande, se ajustaba a la perfección.

_ ¡Tifa!_ exclamó Barret acercándose a su hija para darle un abrazo_ pensé que te habías perdido de camino a casa, mira la hora que es.

_ No es tan tarde son las 6, Midgar era más peligroso y llegaba a las 9_ replicó Tifa quitándose los zapatos y las medias para tocar el suave, aunque ya crecido césped.

_Me tranquilicé un poco cuando Elena me dijo que estabas con Spiky_ comentaba Barret poniendo en un plato algunas salchichas. A pesar de que estaba ocupado cocinando, pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Tifa al escuchar "Spiky"_ ¿Sucedió algo con Cloud?

_ ¿Eh? ¡No!... ¡Por supuesto que no!_ mintió Tifa_ Fuimos a comer al Nirvana, el restaurante ese wutense. La comida es buena aunque la atención es mala… deberíamos ir nosotros ¿Verdad Marlene?

Barret no estaba convencido con la respuesta de Tifa pero no pudo seguir la conversación porque Marlene comenzó a hablar de ballet.

_ Hay una academia de ballet a tres cuadras de aquí ¿no es genial?_ decía emocionada Marlene.

_ Recuerda que mañana debo ir a la oficina y no podré llevarte para que te inscribas_ dijo Barret rompiendo las ilusiones de la niña. Marlene puso cara de desilusión.

_ Yo te llevo ¿si?_ dijo Tifa, Barret abrió la boca para protestar pero la castaña le interrumpió diciendo_ No es lejos Barret, además recuerdo Nibelheim como la palma de mi mano.

_ Pero Nibelheim no te recuerda a ti y eso es lo que me preocupa, deberías pedirle a Spiky que te acompañe _ reprochó Barret.

_ ¡Papá! Cloud debe tener sus cosas… Yo… no quiero molestarle.

_ ¡Ustedes terminarán matándome un día de estos! ¡Puedes llevarla pero como les pase algo…!_ Barret interrumpió su discurso porque Marlene saltaba de felicidad mientras tomaba las manos de Tifa.

_ Estas niñas…_dijo en un susurro exasperado y continuó con su trabajo.

Pasaron las horas y a las 9 de la noche fueron todos a dormir, ya que mañana sería un día muy ajetreado para todos. A pesar de sus sentimientos de confusión Tifa prefirió tragarse su propia mentira "todo está bien" y esa noche durmió plácidamente.

La helada mañana llegó, muy diferente al día en el que llegaron. Tifa fue la primera en abrir los ojos y luego de asearse fue a levantar a su padre y hermana. Entre todos, la limpieza fue cosa sencilla y a las 8:30 las niñas ya estaban despidiendo a Barret que iría a ShinRa, que quedaba a 30 minutos del pueblo.

Tifa y Marlene se quedaron hasta las 12 del mediodía viendo películas de Disney. A esta hora la mayor decidió que debían ducharse para ir a la academia a inscribir a la niña. Debido al frío Tifa decidió usar una camisa fucsia manga larga, una minifalda de jean y unos leggings negros acompañados con botas de gamuza gris.

Cuando Tifa bajaba las escaleras de la casa, ya Marlene estaba abrigada y con su bolso en la puerta, lista para salir. La mayor rió ante la impaciencia de la menor, tomó su mano y juntas caminaron hasta la academia de baile.

No estaba muy lejos, Barret había dicho que eran sólo 3 cuadras desde su casa, así que no tomaron autobús. Mientras caminaban Tifa vio varias caras conocidas, sobretodo de personas mayores que no la reconocieron a ella. Todo iba sin ningún percance hasta que se escuchó una voz detrás de las jóvenes diciendo:

_ ¿Tifa? ¿Eres tú?_ dijo el desconocido haciendo que Tifa y Marlene voltearán sus cabezas.

La voz provenía de un joven con el cabello negro alborotado y unos intensos ojos azules que Tifa reconoció de inmediato.

_ ¿Zack?_ fue la respuesta. El joven sonrió abiertamente y mientras dejaba en el suelo unas bolsas con víveres, fue a abrazar a su amiga de la niñez. El abrazo sorprendió a Tifa y le correspondió también fuertemente, mientras unos fieros ojos azules veían todo desde la ventana de la casa Hewley.

_ ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo volviste?_ preguntaba ansiosamente Zack.

_ Excelente ¿y tú?_ dijo la joven que ya se estaba creyendo su propia mentira_ Volvimos hace unos días. ¿Aún tienes la mala costumbre de llamarte Fair y no Hewley?_ preguntó bromeando Tifa.

_ ¡Yeah! El apellido de mi madre le queda mejor a mi personalidad. Oye ¿Has visto a Cloud? se volverá loco cuando sepa que volviste_ afirmó indiscretamente Zack_ está en mi casa ¿vienes? Así nos ponemos al día los 3 mejores amigos como en los viejos tiempos.

_ Me encantaría pero…_ señalando a Marlene dijo_ debo llevarla a la academia de baile, además ya vi a Cloud, somos vecinos_.

_ ¡Así que tu fuiste la que te mudaste hace un par de días! Eso es… ¡genial! Pasaré por tu casa a visitarte, no te pierdas. Y tu tampoco pequeña Marlene_ dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña, ocasionando que esta se sonrojara un poco.

Con estas palabras ambos amigos se despidieron uno iría a encontrarse con su iracundo amigo y la otra a enfrentarse a ciertas verdades.

A los 5 minutos ya se encontraban en la academia de baile. Era un hermoso lugar, decorado elegantemente con flores. No había nadie en el recibidor al momento que entraron al lugar.

Se asomaron por una puerta y vieron a una hermosa mujer de cabello gris largo dirigiendo a niñas entre 7 y 14 años aproximadamente. La profesora, les indicaba que se pusieran en fila. Al parecer acababan de comenzar. La mujer notó la presencia de Tifa y Marlene; dejando a sus alumnas se acercó hasta ellas con una sonrisa.

_ Buenas tardes_ dijo inmediatamente Tifa_ Venimos a que Marlene, mi hermana menor_ señaló a la niña_ se inscriba en la academia.

_ Encantada Marlene, yo soy la profesora Ultimecia_ dijo dándoles la mano a la niña y luego a Tifa_ disculpen, pero como pueden observar la clase ya ha comenzado._ decía la profesora con cara seria pero amable.

Marlene puso cara de que iba a llorar, lo que le ablandó el corazón a Ultimecia que dijo:

_ Bueno, por ser tan linda haré una excepción_ la cara de Marlene se iluminó_ podrás practicar con nosotros, si tu hermana esta dispuesta a esperar que llegue mi asistente para que seas oficialmente parte de la Escuela de Ballet de Nibelheim.

La niña vio con cara suplicante a su hermana mayor, por lo que ésta no tuvo otra opción más que ceder… Y allí se encontraba desde hace media hora, viendo unos hermosos pasos de ballet que sencillamente no entendía. Lo suyo definitivamente era dar golpes y patadas.

Fue en ese momento que sonó la campanita de la puerta y Tifa volteó para observar a quién había entrado. Era una joven de 16 años de cabello rojizo amarrado en una cebolla, llevaba un sobretodo color café muy largo y unas botas marrones muy parecidas a las de Tifa.

_ ¡Hola!_ dijo la joven quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero, dejando ver un vestido negro corto parecido al de la profesora._ ¿Estás esperando para inscribirte? Soy Cissnei, Cissnei Rhapsodos.

Tifa se levantó para estrechar la mano de la joven:

_ Soy Tifa Lockhart, vengo a inscribir a mi hermana, ya está dentro_ dijo señalando a la pequeña que en esos momentos realizaba un adagio.

_ Es muy buena, voy a buscar la planilla para que me des sus datos ¿vale?_ dijo Cissnei y con esta se fue al recibidor a buscar entre los cajones un bolígrafo y la planilla.

Le dio la planilla a Tifa y está comenzó a llenarlo con los datos de la pequeña como nombre, dirección, teléfono de contacto, entre otros. Canceló la inscripción y la mensualidad que eran 350 gil.

_ Eres nueva en la ciudad ¿no?_ preguntó Cissnei sentándose a su lado amigablemente.

_ Si y no. Vivíamos aquí hace un tiempo, luego nos mudamos a Midgar y ahora regresamos_ dijo Tifa respondiendo a la complicada pregunta.

_ Ya veo… Yo vine a vivir para acá en Enero, mi padre trabaja para ShinRa y decidieron trasladarlo para acá definitivamente_ comentó Cissnei dándole una sonrisa. Al parecer todo el mundo trabajaba en ShinRa.

_ El mío también trabaja para ShinRa… ¿Y ya tienes amigos en la ciudad?_ preguntó Tifa tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

_ No, hasta el momento he estado estudiando con un profesor particular en casa porque no me permitieron entrar a la escuela cuando llegue. Así que mi ingreso a la escuela será como tú. Tú en cambio ya debes tener amigos ¿no? Como ya viviste aquí_ preguntó Cissnei interesada.

_ No… creí tenerlos_ dijo acordándose de Cloud dolorosamente_ pero en realidad no me importa, haré nuevos y mejores_ finalizó con una sonrisa.

Cissnei logró notar la tristeza en los ojos de Tifa que no encajaba con la aparente felicidad de sus palabras.

_ Mmm… Eres… algo hipócrita ¿no?_ dijo Cissnei inesperadamente para Tifa.

_ Repite eso…_ dijo Tifa alzando la voz y llenándose de furia_ ¡Eres una descarada! Te trato amigablemente y me dices hipócrita.

Cissnei sonrió con suficiencia y le dijo:

_ Hipócrita no es solo aquél que es falso con los demás… sino también aquél que es falso consigo mismo_ sus palabras salieron como un consejo que Tifa nunca pidió.

Se quedó parada donde estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. La clase de los principiantes ya había terminado y las niñas salían directo a sus respectivas casas. Cissnei había entrado al salón de baile y hablaba con Ultimecia mientras se ponía sus zapatillas de ballet.

Tifa tomó la mano de Marlene para irse a su casa y en el camino las palabras de Cissnei aún resonaban en su cabeza _**"Hipócrita no es solo aquél que es falso con los demás… sino también aquél que es falso consigo mismo".**_

La joven sonrió con tristeza mientras pensaba que Cissnei tenía razón… _**"Si… soy una gran hipócrita"**_

Lo que más le gustaba de las vacaciones, era sin duda alguna, que podía dormir hasta tarde, aunque esto le acarreará sermones proporcionados por su padre acerca de que tenia que tener disciplina.

Su padre era el hombre más cool del mundo. Sinceramente le admiraba y sabía que Cloud, su mejor amigo, también lo hacia y era la imagen de padre que el rubio nunca tuvo.

Angeal Hewley había sido militar, por eso le obsesionaba la disciplina y el honor, maestro de las armas y de la espada. Había tratado de pasar su conocimiento a su hijo, pero a este no le interesaba mucho, hasta que conoció a Cloud, su mejor amigo y comenzaron a entrenar los dos bajo la tutoría de Angeal. Ambos, luego de tantos años de practica, eran muy diestros con la espada.

El padre de Zack tenía un negocio de entregas a cualquier parte del mundo. Fuera a Midgar, Kalm o Wutai, Hewley Delivery llegaba a donde sea. No eran millonarios pero era un negocio próspero que les daba para uno que otro lujo.

La habitación de Zack era bastante amplia. Con las paredes pintadas de color verde oscuro, había un armario grande, un escritorio y dos guitarras una eléctrica y una acústica. Al joven le encantaba la música y quería ser un cantante famoso.

A la habitación entro Angeal, un hombre de 45 años fornido y con unas cuantas canas apenas visibles, era un tipo muy apuesto.

_ Zack, levántate_ dijo Angeal cruzando los brazos.

_ Umm… la gente famosa… duerme hasta…tarde_ respondió Zack volteándose para abrazar su almohada.

_ Si, pero que yo sepa, tu no eres famoso, Zackharias_ estás palabras hicieron efecto.

_ ¡No me llames así! Por eso es que siempre reniego de tu apellido_ respondió Zack molestado a su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Cuando muera, mi herencia estará a nombre de Zackharias Hewley Fair y no de Zack Fair_ dijo siguiéndole la broma a su hijo que se levantó de la cama.

_ Bueno, viejito, yo seré famoso y seré Zack Fair_ aplaudió e hizo porras como si una multitud lo aclamase.

_ Lo sé, pero para eso debes tener disciplina. Has las entregas que están en la mesa por mí ¿si? Debo alistarme para una reunión.

_ Lo tengo_ respondió Zack lanzándose a la cama cuando Angeal se dio la vuelta.

Media hora más tarde Zack estaría haciendo las entregas que le había pedido su padre. Mientras estaba ausente a su casa llego Cloud, justamente cuando Angeal iba saliendo de la casa. Al ser el rubio un amigo de confianza, Angeal permitió que el joven permaneciera en la casa esperando por Zack.

Cloud había acudido a Zack porque sencillamente no lo aguantaba más. Debía contarle todo sobre Aerith, para saber que esperarse de ella.

Ella le había dicho que se verían para aclarar su situación, pero ese beso frente a Tifa había sido más aclarador que cualquier conversación que ambos pudieron haber tenido.

Entró en la cocina y tomo un plato hondo para prepararse Flips con leche y banana… esas eran las ventajas de estar en confianza. Aunque tenía sus desventajas, porque cada vez que Zack iba a su casa acababa con toda la comida que había en la alacena.

Cloud ya estaba harto de esperar a Zack, y le escribió un mensaje de texto _**"Estoy en tu casa, me vuelvo viejo esperándote"**_

Luego de unos minutos de haber enviado el mensaje se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver si venía en camino. Pero, lo que vio no le agradó para nada. Enfrente de la casa Hewley, se encontraba Zack abrazando a Tifa, mientras ella reía con una expresión en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué ella estaba tan feliz con ese abrazo? ¿Por qué él la abrazaba? ¿Por qué?

Se apartó de la ventana, muy confundido. Se moría de los celos. Trató de calmarse y pensó en Aerith y en el besó que le dio delante de todo el mundo…

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un sonriente Zack entró. De inmediato el joven saludo:

_ Buenas buenas, Nubecita_ mientras entraba en la cocina a dejar las cosas que había comprado_ No me avisaste que Teef había vuelto.

_ Se me paso_ dijo Cloud más serio que de costumbre.

_ Bueno es genial que ahora sea tu vecina_ dijo lanzándose en el mueble junto a Cloud.

_ Genial para ti ¿no? A mi me da igual, yo tengo a Aerith_ dijo Cloud venenosamente.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ dijo Zack confundido, notaba la rabia de Cloud a leguas.

_ Mejor para ti, te abrazo como si… olvídalo, me voy_ dijo Cloud muy molesto con su amigo… ahora le quería quitar a Tifa.

_ Oye… en serio ¿Qué te pasa? Tifa es mi amiga y nada más, deja los celos ¿si?_ preguntó Zack con cara de preocupación, Cloud supo que actuaba mal y se volvió a sentar para hablar con Zack.

_ Ok… esto es… difícil, ehmmm_ pensaba Cloud por donde empezar_ fui al Nirvana con Tifa y fue lo más maravilloso que había hecho en bastante tiempo… _ Zack lo interrumpió con cara de sorpresa

_ ¿Te acostaste con Tifa?_ preguntó Zack sin poder creer lo que oía.

_ ¡Idiota! Al restaurante_ al ver la cara de alivio de Zack continuo_ En fin… se apareció Aerith y me besó delante de ella. Y sinceramente ahora no sé que pensar.

_ Mmm… no sé hombre_ decía Zack con cara pensativa_ pero su actitud es muy rara. Fue como "marcar territorio" ¿me entiendes?

Cloud asintió.

_ Y a primera vista se ve que estas confundido.

_ Soy novio de Aerith… creo

_ ¿Y eso que importa? Ella ni te preguntó, solo fue a besarte para hacer que Tifa perdiera las esperanzas contigo.

_ Oye, oye… ni siquiera se si le gusto a Tifa_ dijo Cloud aclarándolo todo.

_ La cuestión no es si le gustas a Tifa o Aerith, la verdadera cuestión es quién te gusta a ti… Quiero decir es injusto que estés con alguna cuando no sabes si la amas… Aunque amor son palabras mayores ¿no crees?

_ Hmm_ respondió Cloud en señal de afirmación mientras veía como las gruesas gotas de lluvia rodaban por la ventana. Había empezado a llover.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta y Angeal entró en la casa llevando en las manos unos envases del Nirvana.

_ Hola Cloud_ dijo Angeal alborotándole el pelo con una mano, de manera paternal.

_ Hey, Angeal_ fue la respuesta que le dio Cloud.

_ Traje arroz con camarones_ decía Angeal poniendo los envases en la mesa, destapando la comida y tomando los palillos para comenzar a comer.

_ Si vuelvo a comer arroz con camarones, creo que moriré. ¿Tu no Cloud?_ decía Zack molestando a su padre que le dio una mirada de regaño. _ ¿Cloud? ¿Cloud? ¡Tierra llamando a Cloud!

Pero el llamado era en vano, porque Cloud estaba absorto observando la lluvia pensado en las chicas que le quitaba en sueño.

Lo que sentía por Aerith estaba más que claro, pero ¿y Tifa? ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Su vieja amiga o su amor de siempre?

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Ashhhhhhhhh no era lo que quería escribir, pero ahí esta. Espero que con este capitulo se aclaren los sentimientos y posiciones de nuestros protagonistas y varios personajes. Originalmente el capitulo se iba a llamar _**"La ladrona de ipod's y el profesor vampiro" **_pero para que fuera así tendría que haber sido hiper-mega-largo y ya me había tardado lo suficiente en actualizar.

Angeal es tan maravilloso que _**LO AMO **_y Cissnei será un personaje importante para Tifa.

Espero que les agraden los parentescos xD

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz

La aparición de Zack en este capitulo fue gracias a que aclamaba por él.


	5. Hablando con un amigo

¡Buenaaaaaas! 777thHeaven reportándose con su capitulo casi semanal. Este me ha quedado bastante cortito pero espero que lo disfruten igualmente. A continuación responderé los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta en FF.

**Hina Hitsumahika: :D** Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer. Cuando leo que les gusta la historia me siento como o geniaaaaaaaaal!

**Keri: **A mi me encanta que tu leas xD y más que dejes review! Muchas graciaaaaas

**Naminedrawing**: ¡Que preguntón/preguntona eres! Si, la verdad ellos tuvieron relaciones, pero no en mal rollo. No estoy tratando de poner a Aerith como una zorra, aunque me caiga mal. De hecho habrá varias sorpresitas parecidas con otros personajes. Recuerda que están en la edad de las hormonas xD Lo de Zack y Tifa es **TOP SECRET **deberás seguir leyendo para enterarte (Manipulación Mode On xD). ¡Viva el CloTi! Sigue leyendo :D

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, sino Cloud y Tifa se habrían besado en la peli (inserte hemorragia nasal).

_**Hablando con un amigo**_

Los días siguientes en la vida de Tifa pasaron entre ver televisión comiendo helado de fresa y llevar a Marlene al ballet, tratando de no encontrarse ni a Cloud, ni a Cissnei en su camino.

Seguía pensando y mortificándose siempre con lo mismo: El idiota de Cloud, el beso de Aerith y las palabras de Cissnei. Era un circulo vicioso que nunca terminaba y a pesar de que trataba pasar desapercibida por Barret y Marlene, ya ambos habían notado todo.

La situación paró antes del final de las vacaciones, cuando por enésima vez en esa semana Barret llegó a casa y vio a Tifa en el sofá mirando _**"Un amor para recordar"**_. El moreno conocía a su hija lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cada vez que veía esa película era porque había algo que la entristecía.

Se sentó junto a ella y le quitó de las manos el plato de helado. Tomo la cuchara, la metió en su boca y sintió como el sabor del helado se esparcía en su paladar cuando se derretía. Ser padre era difícil.

No había sabido que hacer cuando Tifa tuvo su primera menstruación y tampoco que hacer cuando se ponía triste. Por lo tanto, no sabía como actuar en ese momento. Ignoraba si era por un chico, por nostalgia a Midgar o por el clima. A su parecer las mujeres eran muy complicadas. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía la sospecha de que cierto rubio tenía algo o mucho que ver en la melancolía de su hija.

_ Vamos Teef, el helado da estrías_ dijo no muy seguro de si esa broma afectaría de manera positiva o negativa a su hija_ Deberías animarte o terminarás del tamaño de la nevera.

Tifa escuchó las palabras de su padre, realmente era muy patético animado a la gente. Pero ella sabía que Barret hacía su mejor esfuerzo y que también debía hacer el suyo para levantarse y seguir caminando.

_Claro_ dijo levantándose del sofá mientras se desesperezaba_ Ya he visto suficiente esta película ¿Eh?

Sacó el disco del reproductor blu-ray y lo guardó en su empaque correspondiente. Miró a su padre mientras éste comía el resto del helado y le dijo:

_ Creo… que me estoy oxidando. Practicare un rato en el saco ¿vale?_ dijo Tifa tronándose los dedos dirigiéndose hacía la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el pequeño patio donde tenía el saco. Antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina añadió:

_ Por cierto… es celulitis, no estrías Pa… Agradece que esto paso en casa_ sonrió dulcemente y cruzó la puerta hacia el jardín.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Barret supo que ya todo estaba bien. Si Tifa tenía ganas de practicar era porque ya no había nada de que preocuparse.

Y en efecto así era. Mientras Tifa practicaba sus movimientos con su viejo saco Everlast, pensaba en Cloud.

Desde niños él siempre había sido muy serio y retraído, pocas veces sonreía. Siendo totalmente sincera con ella misma, Tifa pensó que realmente lo que ella quería más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo era sólo una cosa: ver la cara de Cloud iluminada por una sonrisa.

Siendo ese su deseo, no importa quién fuera la persona que lo hiciera feliz y con éste pensamiento la joven pudo sentir alivio en su corazón.

Faltando pocos días para el inicio de las clases Tifa se dirigía como de costumbre, a llevar a Marlene al Ballet; cuando divisó en el porsche de los Strife a Cloud con un niño de la edad de su hermana, que no conocía.

El jovencito, que tenía el cabello castaño rojizo muy claro y un poco largo, veía embelesado como Cloud, al parecer, le afinaba una guitarra acústica bastante vieja, pero en buen estado.

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el incidente en el Nirvana. Esta seria la prueba final para determinar si su deseo era sincero.

Tomó la mano de Marlene y cruzó su desastroso patio delantero que contrastaba con el de sus vecinos: con el césped podado y hermosas flores.

Abrió la reja negra, respiró profundamente, se pasó la lengua por los labios y suspiro. Dio un par de pasos fuera de la verja de su casa, giró su cabeza y lo observó por unos instantes antes de decir:

_ ¡Adiós, Spiky! Nos vemos luego_ le otorgo una sonrisa, una sincera sonrisa de amistad. Y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Nibelheim se sentía a gusto.

La voz tomó por sorpresa a Cloud, que estaba concentrado afinándole la guitarra a Denzel, un chico al que le daba clases de ese instrumento. Cuando subió la cabeza vio la cabellera castaña oscura de Tifa ondeando al viento y sus dientes brillando como perlas blancas en una hermosa sonrisa. Alzó una mano para decirle adiós, esperando sinceramente que ese _**"Nos vemos luego" **_fuera cierto.

_ ¿Te contentaste con tu amigo?_ preguntó inocentemente Marlene.

_ En realidad… nunca estuvimos molestos_ explicó Tifa a la pequeña_ sólo… había olvidado lo Cloud que puede ser Cloud. Solo eso.

_ ¿Lo Cloud que puede ser Cloud?_ dijo con cara de incomprensión.

_ Seh… es como. Mmm tiene un carácter raro, eso es todo_ decía Tifa a Marlene cuando llegaban a la puerta de la academia de Ballet.

Al llegar a la academia, culminó la conversación ya que Ultimecia ponía a las niñas en fila para entrar al salón. Marlene se quitó su abrigo y se quedó con el uniforme de la institución que constaba de unas zapatillas, medias y vestido de ballet todo de color blanco perlado. Su cabello debía estar atado en una cebolla.

En la recepción se hallaba Cissnei, que de ves en cuando subía la vista para observar a Tifa. La sinceridad siempre había sido su virtud/defecto. Se sentía un poco mal por lo que le había dicho semanas atrás, Tifa podía haber sido su amiga pero gracias a sus palabras dudaba mucho que quisiera volver a hablarle.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, fue Tifa la que se acercó hasta su escritorio:

_ Respecto a lo que paso el otro día, Cissnei…_ pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la pelirroja la interrumpió.

_ ¡Lo siento tanto, Tifa! No me arrepiento de lo que dije, porque es la verdad… pero se que no debí decirlo así_ decía Cissnei mirándola a los ojos sinceramente.

_ Yo tampoco quise decir lo que dije. Es decir, sí estaba molesta pero no debí actuar como lo hice_ mientras ponía una mirada triste prosiguió_ No puedo estar molesta con él toda la vida.

_ ¿Él? Así que es un chico ¿No?_ preguntó Cissnei con curiosidad.

_ Si… cuando vivía aquí éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero al volver, él comenzó a actuar como un idiota. Yo… yo pensé que sería como antes, pero me equivoque_ pasó una mano por su lacio cabello castaño_ Sin embargo, ahora lo pensé bien y trataré de ganarme su confianza y amistad nuevamente. Y aunque no seamos como en antaño seré feliz igualmente

Cissnei se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de Tifa amistosamente.

_ Tal vez, con el tiempo, ambos logren entender y aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿No crees?

Tifa no pudo entender del todo las palabras de Cissnei, pero ambas se sonrieron como muestra del inicio de una nueva amistad; las niñas salían acompañadas de Ultimecia que las despedía cariñosamente. Las amigas se despidieron mientras una entraba al salón de baile y la otra tomaba a su hermana para regresar a casa; sabiendo que la próxima vez que se encontraran no habría la tensión de las semanas pasadas.

Las hermanas Lockhart/Wallace no se habían alejado mucho de la Academia de Ballet, cuando cierto pelinegro las llevo de regreso al instituto, diciendo _**"Sólo será un momento, entrego unas cosas y te acompaño a tu casa"**_. Angeal le había encargado llevar unos paquetes del servicio "Hewley Delivery" a la academia de baile.

Entraron detrás de Zack, que llevaba en sus brazos varios ramos de flores. Tifa llevaba varios minutos preguntándose si su amigo estaba cortejando a alguien, ya que ignoraba el negocio de los Hewley

_ Llevándole flores a una chica ¿Eh?_ dijo Tifa en tono de broma_ No sabía que tenías tu lado romántico, Zack.

Pero Zack no le escuchaba se encontraba absorto observando la figura de Cissnei que en esos momentos movía sus brazos elegantemente como si fueran alas, las subía al ritmo de la música clásica. Una leve capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Ahora Tifa entendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Lo entendía porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Cloud.

El momento que a Zack le pareció efímero, duró unos cuantos minutos. Fue entonces cuando Ultimecia detectó la presencia de los 3 y se acercó hasta ellos.

_ ¡Muchas gracias por traerlas, Zack!_ exclamó Ultimecia con su usual tono de voz elegante._ Estas flores ya están marchitas, ponlas acá.

Los guío hasta la recepción mientras desaparecía por una puerta que Tifa no sabía hacia donde conducía. Al pequeño grupo se acercó Cissnei con una sonrisa.

_ Tiempo sin verte, Cissnei_ la sonrisa de Zack era una mezcla entre tristeza y emoción_.

_ Lo mismo digo, Zack._ decía Cissnei quitándose unas gotas de sudor de su barbilla._ Es una sorpresa que ustedes dos se conozcan.

_ ¡Si! Zack es un gran amigo de mi niñez_ respondió Tifa sonriendo.

La conversación se interrumpió ya que Ultimecia entró de nuevo a la habitación con dos jarrones llenos de agua para las flores. Cissnei fue a su encuentro para poner todo en su lugar. Una vez terminado el trabajo la profesora indicó a su alumna que siguiera practicando mientras ella agradecía a Zack por realizar el trabajo.

Después de esto, los amigos salieron en dirección a la casa de Tifa como el muchacho había prometido. Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque cercano de la casa de Zack.

Zack y Tifa se sentaron en un banco del parque a tomar el aire fresco mientras Marlene jugaba en los columpios.

_ Así que… conoces a Cissnei ¿eh?_ preguntó inesperadamente Tifa. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Zack. Suspiró profundamente.

_ Seh… es… la hija de un amigo de mi padre, Genesis Rhapsodos_ decía mirando la forma de las nubes_. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Ella a veces venia a mi casa a jugar… es una gran amiga.

_ Con que una amiga ¿eh?_ Tifa miró a Zack con una mirada llena de ternura.

Ante la intensa mirada de Tifa, el pelinegro volvió su cara hacia su amiga. Los ojos marrones escaneaban el rostro de Zack tratando de identificar la mentira en sus ojos. El joven no tuvo más remedio que reír y decir:

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Qué de qué? Quiero decir, se nota que hay algo más que amistad allí ¿sabes?_ exclamó Tifa logrando que su amigo se sonrojara un poco.

_ Cómo Cloud y tú ¿no?_ ahora fue el turno de Tifa para que la vergüenza inundara su rostro.

_ Sabes que no es lo mismo, Zack_ tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja cortesía del ojiazul_ Ahora, volviendo al tema, ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?

_ Con ella nada y conmigo todo, es algo complicado ¿sabes?_ Zack trataba de buscar en su memoria lo que había pasado con la hermosa bailarina pelirroja.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Zack reflexionaba y Tifa esperaba pacientemente la confesión de su amigo. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenia suerte para el amor. El muchacho habló:

_ No me toma en serio, y sé que en parte es mi culpa…_ Tifa lo interrumpió

_ Es muy tonto que te eches la culpa, Zack. ¿Por qué sería tu culpa que ella no te tomase en serio eh?_ preguntó Tifa un poco molesta con su nueva amiga Cissnei. Le molestaba un poco ver a Zack tan… ¿vulnerable?

A diferencia de Cloud, Zack era el chico más alegre y optimista que conocía. Eran dos polos opuestos y verlo así en ese estado de tristeza le afectaba.

_ Digo que es mi culpa, porque siempre invité a salir a todas las chicas bonitas que conocí, supongo que cree que es una más del montón_ Zack tomó un sorbo de refresco.

_ A mí no me has invitado a salir_ dijo Tifa en tono burlón y con una mueca de "enfado".

_ Cieeeeeerto, Teef. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_ preguntó siguiéndole la broma a su amiga.

_ Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, Zackharias.

_ Eso es verdad, además Cloud me mataría_ le sonrió pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_ Deja de decir esas cosas… tiene novia ¿sabes?_ entrelazó sus dedos, de pronto había comenzado a hacer mucho frío.

_ Aerith ¿no?

Fijo su vista en Marlene que conversaba con unos niños de su edad. Estaba haciendo amigos, una de las niñas la reconocía de la academia.

_ Si, esa misma

_Salimos por un tiempo ¿sabes?_ los ojos de Tifa se abrieron con sorpresa_ Pero no es mi tipo. Es hermosa pero absorbente. No me veo al lado de alguien así, quiero libertad.

_ Mmm… no sabía eso. A Cloud debió dolerle que salieras con ella ¿no?

_ No lo sé, nunca me dijo nada, pero por otro lado… deberías decirle lo que sientes, Teef. No estoy diciendo que Cloud te ame, pero decirle a la persona que te gusta **"me gustas**", es una sensación maravillosa, es como librarte de las cadenas que te atan al suelo y comenzar a volar wowwwwww _ decía al tiempo que alzaba los brazos.

_ ¿Eso se siente? ¿Ya te lo confesaste a Cissnei?

_ No, pero supongo que será así.

Rieron ante las ocurrencias de Zack y luego de otros minutos de conversación, el pelinegro acompañó a las muchachas a su casa. Se despidieron efusivamente con un abrazo y un beso. Mientras cada uno se sentía reconfortado al saber que contaba con un verdadero amigo, un hermano.

El resto de la tarde pasó velozmente y sin darse cuenta, Marlene ya era llevada en brazos por Barret hasta su habitación y Tifa cepillaba sus blancos dientes. Se disponía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando una voz desvió sus planes.

_ Hey Teef_ la voz de Cloud entró por la ventana. Tifa se sentó en su cama, que estaba pegada a la ventana y le saludó.

_ Cloud ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo andas?_ preguntó extrañamente cómoda.

_ Bien… supongo. Pensé… pensé que nos veríamos en la tarde, por lo que dijiste.

_ ¡Oh! Lo siento, me encontré con Zack y estuvimos dando un paseo_ un sentimiento de molestia creció en el corazón de Cloud_ además estabas algo ocupado con ese niño ¿no?

_ No del todo. Terminé poco después de que te fuiste.

_Mmm… ¿y… que hacías?_ preguntó apoyando su cabeza sobre los brazos, estos reposaban en el marco de la ventana. Cloud también se sentó. Ahora sólo se veía su cabeza y sus hombros.

_ Le doy clases de guitarra.

_ ¡No puedo creerlo! Es genial… me encantaría oírte tocar_ dijo casi en un susurro.

Cloud se levantó de su asiento, a los pocos segundos regresó con su guitarra en mano. Comenzó a tocar. No había más nada en ese mundo que Cloud construyó para ella con su música.

El hermoso sonido creado por el rubio entraba a su habitación, dándole una sensación de frescura, nostalgia y libertad. De vez en cuando él la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules y ella sonreía ante ese gesto.

Sus dedos se movían con suavidad y firmeza en las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras que sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros en el cielo. La canción había terminado y ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo con ternura. Tifa rompió el contacto visual.

_ Fue hermoso… Gracias_ se levantó sobre la cama para cerrar las cortinas de su habitación, antes de cerrar completamente dijo_ Buenas noches, Cloud_ y finalmente cerró.

El rubio cruzó su cuarto hasta llegar al forro de su guitarra, la guardó. Se lanzó sobre la cama y mientras miraba el techo recordaba los ojos castaños de Tifa y el brillo que en ellos tenía.

_ Buenas noches, Teef…_ susurró él antes de quedarse dormido.

Los días restantes al inicio de clases pasaron tan rápidos como aburridos. Y sin darse cuenta, una noche Tifa ya tenía su uniforme escolar para usarlo la mañana del día siguiente.

El uniforme constaba de una camisa de manga larga blanca, un pulóver beige, una falda a media pierna gris y una chaqueta del mismo color. Llevaba una mochila morada adornada con un llavero pequeño de gato que llevaba un cascabel.

Marlene iría a la misma escuela que ella, sólo que por ser la parte básica su uniforme era azul claro. A las 7:30 salieron de su casa, después de haber desayunado un delicioso sándwich de omelet cortesía de Barret.

Llegaron temprano a la escuela, estaba abarrotada de gente. Tifa acompaño a su hermanita hasta su cartelera para verificar su sección y posteriormente llevarla a su salón. Luego de esto, fue a su propia cartelera.

_ 1-B… odio ser la nueva_ pensaba Tifa dejando de ver el tablón de anuncios.

Saliendo de la multitud, Tifa se sentó en una banca bajo un árbol… Le habría encantado encontrase a Cloud de camino a la escuela. Como él era un año mayor, estaba segura de que no estudiarían juntos. Pero aún así…

_ ¡Con que aquí estas! Llevo un buen rato buscándote_ la dulce voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Cissnei… nunca se había alegrado tanto de encontrarse a alguien. Ya no estaba sola.

_ ¡Cissnei! ¡Dime que estás en mi salón!_ imploró Tifa juntando las manos como rezando.

_ Yo estoy en 2-C ¿y tú?_ la pelirroja rió ante la cara de decepción de Tifa.

_ ¿Cómo es que estás en segundo año? Quiero decir, ¿no tienes 16?

_ No, tengo 17.

_ ¡Bueno! Al mal tiempo buena cara ¿no? Y siempre podemos almorzar juntas_ dijo Tifa con una sonrisa.

_ Claro_ respondió su amiga mientras ambas se encaminaban a sus respectivos salones.

Los pasillos estaban como el patio, llenos de personas. Divisó su salón, al parecer el profesor ya los estaba haciendo entrar. Al acercarse pudo ver quién era. El hombre que acompañaba a la mujer a la que le voltearon el arroz con camarones en el Nirvana.

_ ¿Eres la nueva estudiante no?_ preguntó con una voz inusitadamente profunda.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca era un hombre muy apuesto. Con su piel pálida, su cabello negro, lacio y largo y unos impactantes ojos rojizos. Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_ S-Si_ respondió medio tartamudeando.

_ Espera un momento acá. Haré que estén en silencio para que te presentes_ y con esta frase cerró la puerta en sus narices.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y el profesor estiraba su mano elegantemente indicándole que pasara. Todos la miraban fijamente, ninguna cara era conocida excepto por una "la mesera grosera". Tenía la misma mueca de desagrado en su rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_ Yo soy Tifa Lockhart, tengo 16 años y… ya ¿no?_ dijo en modo de pregunta al profesor.

_ Muy bien… ¿Alguna pregunta para la señorita Lockhart?_ dijo el profesor a su clase.

_ ¿Tienes novio?_ preguntó un muchacho delgado de pelo castaño largo atado en una cola.

_ Muy gracioso, Kinneas… Puedes sentarte al lado de Klautzer. Levántate para que sepa quien eres.

De inmediato un muchacho muy delgado y alto de cabello castaño se levantó de su asiento. Tifa prosiguió para sentarse a su lado.

_ Para los que no me conocen_ fijo su vista en Tifa_ soy Vincent Valentine, profesor de arte e historia. Me encargaron que le recordara las normas del curso…

El profesor comenzó a copiar en la pizarra su nombre seguido de las materias que impartía y las normas como "no comer goma de mascar en el aula de clases" o "no usar el celular en el salón y/o pasillos".

_ Psstt es el profesor vampiro_ escuchó a su lado.

_ ¿Qué?_ volteó extrañada Tifa era el chico de apellido Klautzer quién le hablaba.

_ El Profesor VAM-PI-RO_ remarcaba con sus labios las sílabas_ así le dicen. Soy Bartz_ el joven le brindo una calida sonrisa.

_ Tifa_ ella se la devolvió.

Ahora que veía bien al profesor, en realidad el apodo le quedaba muy bien. Fueron al menos 20 minutos más de normas y reglas, hasta que por fin Vincent dijo:

_ Eso es todo por hoy. A las 10:15 vendrá el otro profesor, pueden salir_.

Tifa se quedo en su asiento, seguramente Cissnei estaba en su salón, y Cloud y Zack con sus amigos. Sin embargo una amigable voz masculina se escuchó a su lado:

_ ¿Quieres que te enseñe la escuela? Puede ser divertido_ Bartz le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, era todo un caballero.

_ Si, supongo_ tomo su mano y se levanto.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida alguien chocó con Tifa. Se escucho un _**"lo siento" **_y la persona se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

_ Como ya te dije, soy Bartz, pertenezco al Club de Teatro con el profesor Kefka Palazzo.

_ ¿Kefka Palazzo?_ preguntó Tifa sorprendida_ ¿el actor?

_ El mismo que viste y calza. Es genial. ¿Te gusta la actuación?

_ No… soy más de… otras cosas_ le daba un poco de vergüenza decir que las artes marciales.

_ ¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo que?

_ La cocina por ejemplo.

_ ¡Que chica más adorable! ¿Qué música te gusta? ¡Ah! Esta es la oficina de la directora Cosmos, es genial, pero el sub-director Light es muy duro_ comentaba el muchacho a la medida que pasaban por la parte administrativa del colegio.

_ Lo tendré en cuenta. Con respecto a la música me gusta… mmm a ver… Noel Scharjis_ decía la muchacha alegremente. Bartz era encantador.

_ ¿Noel Escupitajo?_ pregunto poniendo cara de desagrado.

_ Noooo…. SCHARJIS. ¿No lo conoces? Es muy famoso en Midgar.

Bartz movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras ponía su mejor Poker Face.

_ ¡Pobre niño!_ bromeó Tifa_ Te pondré una canción de él para que veas lo maravilloso que es_ buscó en sus bolsillo pero no lo encontró_ que raro, pude jurar que me traje mi IPOD… Debí dejarlo en casa.

_ Bueno, lo traes mañana y así lo escucho_ le sonrió mientras le extendía un brazo galantemente_ ¿Seguimos con el Tour, señorita?

_ ¡Ash! Se nota que eres del club de teatro… mira que actuar como un príncipe.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron con su travesía sin saber que Tifa había sido victima del ladrón de IPOD's.

**Nota de la autora:** Aquí esta… espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews :D

En serio espero que les guste T.T… Para el próximo capitulo si escribiré…

(Sonido de piano al estilo cha cha cha chaaaan)

"_**El ladrón de IPOD's y el profesor vampiro" **_

Besos!


End file.
